


The Ballad of Life and Death

by elcten881



Category: TT - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Magic, Romance, welcomemat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcten881/pseuds/elcten881
Summary: How do you know when a war is won? By what the victors gained or how much they lost? Does good always counter evil, or is the push and pull not always even?





	1. Prologue

** Prologue **

 

As most stories do, it started with a man and a woman.

 

Nobody knew where the Gods came from, they were just always present. Strong, lawful titans who decided to create a world which would praise and love them. Some say it began with Tempus, the ruler of the Gods. It is said that he existed before everything, alone in the void for years until he created himself a companion - his bride Amare, known as the Goddess of Love from there on. Their love was famed for being burning and bright, he loved her like no man had loved a woman since and she was loyal only to him. Together they had three children: Diabolous, Lex and Mortem. Tempus also created other Gods, each one with their own talent or skill to teach his children and prepare them for their role in his grand vision.

 

Tempus wanted to create, to build a world in which he could create life to raise and nurture. To make something that could continue forever, so that he would never be alone again. Obis was his paradise, he created its planes from nothing. Long stretching valleys, deep ravines, high mountain ranges - all of it created by Tempus with help from his fellow Gods, it was beautiful. He began creating creatures to live on this perfect world, only they would fight over resources despite having more than enough. This confused Tempus, he had given them all they could ask for yet they would rather fight over it all like savages. How could he stop them from harming each other? Amare was the one who suggested bonding them through hardships, so the Goddess of Storms (Tempestas) created blistering winds and rain which did nothing at first.

 

Nothing happened.

 

They didn’t work together, there was no reason for them to do so. They would not get ill or suffer, there were no consequences for toughing out the storms. With this realisation Tempus turned to his eldest son Diabolous and named him the God of Death, in that moment mortality was created and the balance began. The mortals began to work together and from then of every evil action was balanced by a good action and vice versa. Overall, harmony was reached and Tempus was proud of what they had created. Then he noticed the population decreasing, cattle was dying and famine was spreading across the lands. Tempus confronted Diabolous, asking why he was taking so many, his son only laughed in his face.

 

Diabolous called himself the one true power, he was the one who got to choose who could live and could die. Tempus may have been more powerful but Diabolous had his own power now, he made the mortals that worshipped him kill in his name. He was all powerful and with more people believing in him, joining his cult, he only gained more power. Dark creatures were created to aid in the killing, immortal beings with sharp teeth that could turn others into one of themselves when they wished. In penance for his insolence Diabolous was cast from his role and sent to live on Orbis as a mortal. His younger brother Mortem taking over his role of God of Death but by then it was too late.

 

Man could now kill man, the balance tipping. Diabolous ruled over the mortals with an iron fist, his own dark castle being visible from miles around. A cold dark aura in the shadows of the dark building. Whilst on Orbis he became infatuated with a young woman. She was young and beautiful, a Goddess in all but status. Her name was Vita and she was the daughter of a poor butcher in a small village. She was a symbol for all that was good, she was kind and studious with a quick tongue and Diabolous became obsessed with her. One night he sent his minions to steal her away, forcing her to work in his castle as his slave. He kept up his acts of evil all over the realm until the balance was completely out of whack and there was nothing the Gods could do to change that.

 

That was until one night in which Diabolous forced himself on Vita. This action would begin his downfall as it was quickly brought to Tempus' attention that Vita was pregnant with his sons child. Tempus studied Vita and discussed the matter with Amare who suggested that if there was a God of Death there was need for a God of Life. With it decided Tempus appeared to Vita in a dream and told her that she had been named the Goddess of Life. It was now her mission to protect the living from the evil of Diabolous and return the balance. Upon awaking Vita escaped, running to the capital in seek of aid. It was then Magia, Goddess of Magic, gave her gift to the world and instilled magic into the roots of the earth. Light magic, dark magic and elemental magic (earth, wind, fire and water). Tempus also created fairies, creatures made of pure light to counteract the dark creatures that were Diabolous’ minions. One touch of those who held the power of light could kill darkness instantly.

 

Vita began to build her army and Diabolous did the same, soon the great war began. While the war was for the greater good the scales were tipped towards the evil side as in war both sides are guilty of many wrong doings. The war lasted years, in this time Vita gave birth to the daughter of life and death. She named her Nayeon and left her with Amare to protect her from the battle. The once peaceful world was ripped apart in turmoil and the lines between good and evil were blurred into a deep grey that spread over the world. Many died, going over to Diabolous’ side until Tempus gave Vita the ability to call them back.

 

It was a pendulum swinging back and fourth.

 

Vita would have the upper hand and then Diabolous would counter, only for Vita to reclaim her position as victor again. In the end the Gods created a prison, it took the combined power of all the Gods in existence to trap Diabolous in his prison. It was during the last stand that they made their move, Diabolous and Vita met on the battlefield for the first time, good magic clashing with dark magic as she tried to keep him distracted. It worked but in the process Vita’s mortal form was destroyed. Once Diabolous was caged they hid the cage away at the bottom of a lava filled mountain, he would rot away for the rest of time but his damage would forever remain. There was too much evil in the world to restore the balance, the only solution was to separate it.

 

The world was split through the middle, one side holding the good, pure and light magic users whilst another side held all dark creatures created by Diabolous. This place would only be known as ‘The Other’, the once rolling fields and beautiful valleys dead and a dark grey hue settling over the realm. Orbis returned to it’s purity and the Gods removed their influence to prevent another war. Both sides shutting the other out, preventing the balance from being tipped again. While there were three weak points in the border in which people could pass through there was only one person that could hop between realms at will.

 

The daughter of life and death.

 

Nayeon, once she was old enough, became the link between both realms and it was up to her to protect the balance from tipping once again. Families were split due to the border, crops were cut off, animals in short supply on both sides. Over time figures of power rose to lead their worlds further, in Orbis the Ice Queen ruled as a firm yet fair leader whilst in the Other a vampire known only as Father ruled with his own iron fist. Villages were rebuilt and society began to thrive on its own without input from the deities, only Nayeon speaking with them on occasion. While Orbis was in good condition, gleaming and light, the Other slowly became darker and darker with no hope for those abandoned there.

 

Thus that is how the world was…until Nayeon received an alarming premonition. The Gods burning, Orbis rotting away as the Other crumbled all together. Lava running through the streets and a deep evil laugh. She awoke with a start and immediately wrote down the words she heard at the end of her premonition:

 

_A woman made of fire and ice,_

_Pink wings clumsy twice_

_The sword of the saviour needed still,_

_The captains boat bent to will,_

_Half woman half animal with many tales,_

_That helps prevent the tipping scales,_

_Finally to guide you along your way,_

_Find the princess runaway._

 

She had a letter to send to a certain Ice Queen.


	2. Chapter I - The Ice Queen

** Chapter I **

 

_Jihyo,_

 

_I wish I were reaching out to you with better news but a matter has arisen that requires immediate attention. I had a premonition of the end of our world as it is known, I cannot tell you the specifics yet but I only ask that you trust me as you have many times before. At the end of the vision I was given a prophecy and you were the first name given, I have written out the rest on the back of this parchment. You know your people better than I do so I will need your assistance recruiting the others spoken of._

 

_I will send this message ahead and aim to get to you by nightfall, just myself and Jeongyeon. We have no time to waste._

 

_Time is of the essence,_

_Nayeon_

 

The Ice Queen sighed and sent the order to her maid to prepare for Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s arrival. It had been a very long time since the daughter of life and death had paid her a visit, this time it was apparent that something was wrong with the balance as Nayeon never had reason to travel to the Ice Palace. Jihyo was aware that the elder didn’t like her castle, Nayeon’s castle was in the warmer part of Orbis and the icy walls of the palace were far from warm. No matter where you were within the palace walls there was a cool chill in every inch. The outside was even less inviting, by naming a building the Ice Palace it was pretty self explanatory.

 

It could be seen from nearly every inland village in Orbis, it was tall and domineering surrounded by a valley of snow maintaining the chill. One step into the Ice Queen’s domain was enough to freeze grown men on the spot. The rare groups that survived to reach the palace walls were met with the imposing image of the ice palace up close. It was the largest building in Orbis, circular walls shutting the world out of the icy battlements. The only people for miles would begin to appear, shivering guards lining the walls looking out into the pure white void, maids in warmer uniforms scurrying to and from the kitchens at the beck and call of the nobles residing there. In the centre of all these circular battlements were three tall towers all connected by a rectangle centre castle. The left and right towers were filled with guest rooms and the homes of Jihyo’s few private mercenaries, council members and staff. The central tower was the largest, towering above everything else with a throne room located at the very top where the Ice Queen would always be found.

 

The Ice Queen herself was a woman surrounded by legend. Like her palace she was rumoured to be as icy cold as the walls she surrounded herself in. Her people made rumours which circulated all over about the mysterious ruler, most came from the palace staff - little things they heard from eavesdropping outside the throne room. She was close to no one, she showed warmth to no one. The Ice Queen was just that, made of ice - she showed nothing but a cold expression. However, nobody wished for anyone else to rule. She was firm and fair, she would hear both sides to every story and try to come up with the appropriate solution. Her duty was to her people and she took it very seriously, few people had been dumb enough to threaten her and her kingdom and they had quickly been dispatched by the power the Ice Queen wielded.

 

Jihyo had only been young when her powers first manifested, she had been raised in Port Mare a coastal village which had been slightly unhinged for a few hundred years following the war. That whole area was constantly troubled by earthquakes and storms as the world struggled to right itself. Even centuries later Jihyo grew up to a world that was unsafe, she lived through hundreds of earthquakes and deadly storms. Some of the townsfolk that she knew, that she had been raised with, didn’t survive. One day it was a similar thing, she was ten years old and the world around her was shaking and tremors running through the ground beneath her. Outside there was a storm raging, rain hitting the ground landing with thunderous bangs. The metal roof above Jihyo’s head sounded like rocks were hitting it and she was alone, she was scared.

 

So she went out to find her mother. Jihyo’s mother was the corner stone of their community, whenever the winds picked up like this she would be the first one helping drag the boats further in land or finding shelter for everyone outside. She was a firebrand, fiery in every sense of the word and always wishing to help those less fortunate. Jihyo had always wished to be like her mother, to have that same burning passion she had. Jihyo found her on the beach helping some local men pull larger boat up the beach. A young Jihyo watched in horror as a wave began to get larger and larger behind her mother, it began to gain speed - climbing to the height of the small house in which Jihyo lived. It is said that in times of great danger people realise who they truly are, whether they will turn and run or stay and fight. In that moment a ten year old Jihyo made her decision, a decision that would change the course of her life forever.

 

She ran towards her mother, her calls getting lost in the thunder and winds. As fast as her legs would carry her, she tore down the beach front aiming for no one but the warm arms of her mother trying to warn her of the tsunami behind her. Suddenly a firm pair of arms caught her, her father had been searching high and low for her since Jihyo sprinted out into the storm. He was trying to get her out of danger but she fought and broke away from him, continuing her run to where her mother was. Her mother felt Jihyo’s impact into her leg and looked down to her daughter, watching her point to something behind her.

 

The sight of the wave broke her heart, the mother looked down at her daughter - the tiny figure hugging her legs, shivering from the cold. She couldn’t save her, she couldn’t save her daughter from the wave, it was too close and too big if they began running all they would do was tire themselves out. With a final hug to her child she stood and turned to try and shield her from the wave, probably in vain but she had to try. Jihyo was her daughter and she had to try, she turned and watched the wave tower above them. Only at the last second did she tear her eyes from it, closing her eyes not wanting to see her daughters final moments.

 

There was a cracking sound and after a moment there was still no impact, the mother opened her eyes and looked down at her daughter. Her hand was stretched out past them both towards the wave, a look of pure shock in her eyes. When the mother turned she mirrored this look as she found the wave frozen solid in place. Stopped in its tracks. It shocked her, her little Jihyo had frozen the ocean itself. No one was more shocked than the girl herself but from that moment on Jihyo was trained by the best wizards they could find, learning to control her gift with the best magical minds in the world. She was taken from her parents, her home, and sent to the Tower to learn how to master her so-called gift. She was to become the next ruler, she was strong and a natural leader. Eventually, Nayeon herself took an interest and helped Jihyo learn to walk the line between a strong leader and a tyrant. Jihyo was then sent at the age of fifteen to become the ruler of Orbis, a job she took very seriously.

 

Nayeon believed in her and Jihyo had never been more content than when she realised she would always had a close confidant in Nayeon. From spending all her time with wizards more than twice her age to spending it with someone who, whilst having been around decades, appeared a similar age and treated her like an equal. Jihyo found a friend in Nayeon, something she hadn’t had in a long time. They had only seen each other in person twice over the last few years, Jihyo had been busy ruling and Nayeon herself never liked to stray too far from the border. However, Jihyo trusted her word - if something bad was coming Nayeon would know.

 

Once sending away her maid to prepare the rooms Jihyo requested her council leave her, she had four advisers that she looked to for council on her decisions. Once she was alone she made her way out on to the balcony to read over the prophecy again. The message had only just reached her and the sun was going to set any time soon, she needed time to analyse this prophecy in order to offer any help at all to Nayeon and her companion. Jihyo had heard of Jeongyeon, though she had never met the woman before. Usually she would remain out of sight upon Jihyo’s rare visits for a reason that was not known.

 

_A woman made of fire and ice,_

 

That was obviously herself, her mother raised her to be fiery and defend herself against all who opposed her but she herself forged her legacy through the ice she could create. Unfortunately, the coming parts of this prophecy were not so simple.

 

_Pink wings clumsy twice_

 

Wings? There were a large range of mystical creatures in Orbis, but only one species that were able to sprout colourful wings. Faeries lived in their own community within the forests, they were the last race that were purely light magic creatures with others being watered down over the years by elemental magic. Faery folk were peaceful people, pacifists yet also the main defence against any dark magic creatures that managed to exploit the weak points in the border. One touch of light magic was enough to overwhelm the dark magic within The Other’s inhabitants, it would burn them from the inside out with one gentle tap. This is why they remained in isolation, someone could have dark magic and not be a dark creature and the Faery folk didn’t want to hurt anyone.

 

“Your majesty?”

 

Jihyo turned to look at the maid whom scurried inside, like the other staff the maid was intimidated by the aura the Queen emitted and so couldn’t meet her eyes, “Yes Sakura?”

 

“Lady Im and her companion have just arrived.”

 

“Thank you, tell Yuri to send them up.” Jihyo ordered, “Have their rooms been prepared?”

 

“Chaewon has just finished Lady Im’s, I shall help her with the second.”

 

“Thank you, Sakura. You may go.”

 

The maid turned to leave.

 

“Sakura?”

 

“Yes, your grace?” She asked turning back,

 

“Please tell everyone I do not wish to be disturbed tonight, not even a guard in the hallway am I understood?”

 

“Yes, your grace.”

 

Sakura bowed and left quietly, leaving her queen alone once more. Jihyo took a deep breath and raised her hands, snowflake after snowflake began to leave her palm building in speed. As each one travelled and hardened they bonded together and began making a table, with both hands and full concentration four table legs were slowly moulded from the ice. Eventually, a large full table was created and after recalling the maps she was forced to memorise as a young girl she began creating a map over the top of it. Every inch of her kingdom was forged from ice, allowing her to be able to see all cities and villages in Orbis. It would come in handy, she was sure of that.

 

Then came a gentle knock on the door and Jihyo called for whoever was on the other side to enter. The door was pushed open and the daughter of life and death entered. Nayeon had surely inherited her mothers great beauty, she wore a simple dress - white a blue cape attached over her shoulders, but yet was truly beautiful to behold. The only way someone would know that Nayeon was not merely human was by her eyes, one eye was the common brown that most mortals had whilst the other was blood red. They were kind eyes, the brown reminding Jihyo of the mother she had not seen for years. The red eye nobody looked at directly, it instilled fear as it was the only part of her that resembled her tyrannical father. She bowed her head to Jihyo in greeting, the Ice Queen doing the same in return. For them it wasn’t a sign of devotion to a leader but instead a symbol of the mutual respect they had for each other.

 

The woman behind Nayeon also entered and for a second Jihyo froze at the sight of her, she was taller than the two of them and clad in armour. Jihyo had met many soldiers, that wasn’t new as she had her own army that she hand selected, no it was the fact that the woman’s neck and hands were a different shade to herself. They appeared to be made of oak wood, Jihyo managed to regain her composure and instead sent a nod in greeting to whom she assumed to be Jeongyeon. The guard bowed low to her, something that Jihyo immediately shook her head at.

 

“Any companion to Nayeon has no need to bow to me.”

 

Jeongyeon smiled, “Thank you, your grace.”

 

“We have no time for this,” Nayeon sighed, “Did you recieve my letter?”

 

“Of course.” Jihyo said leading them over to the able she had created,

 

“I believe I know a few of the names on the list,” Nayeon confirmed, she lifted a few of the tokens from the side table and placed them around the map, “The captain and the saviour are here and here, but if the Princess is who I think it is we’ll have to go over to the Other.”

 

“The Other?” Jihyo asked shocked, that was uncharted territory, “Nayeon…what is this all about? What’s going on?”

 

“I will not explain over and over, when we have everyone together I’ll tell you. I just ask that you trust me, Jihyo, as you have before.”

 

Jihyo just nodded, “Of course." She cleared her throat, "I believe I know where to find the wings.”

 

“Really?”

 

“The forest of Mediocris.” Jihyo explained, placing another token on the map,

 

Jeongyeon spoke up, “The faery folk? That is not a bad theory, having light magic with us in the Other would be beneficial.”

 

Jihyo looked at the wooden guard, half expecting her to continue. She did not, instead just looked to her employer for confirmation.

 

“Then we ride there at dawn.” Nayeon decided, “We need rest.”

 

Jihyo agreed, she had a feeling she would not get a full nights rest for a while after tonight.

 


	3. Chapter II - The Wings

** Chapter II - The Wings **

 

_Pink wings clumsy twice._

 

The forest of Mediocris was one of the most beautiful places in all of Orbis, it was home to the largest colony of faery folk in the world. It was ethereal, tall trees towering over everyone and everything with a consistently blue sky hanging over their heads. It was bright and sunny every day, the poor weather common in the ports would blow over maybe once a year but other than that the air simply sparkled in the light of the area. It was a place of legend, the beauty of the colony was known far and wide and all were welcome to visit the faery folk. They were known for their joy and festivities, things like love and sexuality openly and comfortably expressed bringing many far and wide to experience their parties.

 

Faeries themselves were beautiful too, they had a constant glow surrounding them and a never fading smile. The world in which they were raised was nothing but joyful and happy, they never saw conflict or trouble. They stayed away from the outside world, content with living in their own domain with no real need for any outside help. Faeries were pacifists, they did not get involved in battles or wars and voted in their leader rather than letting those in higher powers fight over the role. Faeries lived in harmony, making their homes and lives in the engorged trees surrounding them. Faeries shared the ability to shrink to a much smaller size in order to hide or, as they made their homes in the trunks of the trees, to live comfortably within the small area they resided in.

 

The days were content and quiet, with very little trouble during the daytime. Their primary food source came from farms, exotic vegetables and fruits that could never be found outside of the forest. This meant that the majority of the people residing in the colony were farmers, simple folk that would work hard all day and get drunk off their branded ale all night. It was a happy and peaceful life and the elders were glad that the youths would not know the perils of war. However, this didn’t mean that each day went completely without chaos as would become apparent once Hirai Momo would be introduced.

 

The colony had been bustling all day, more so than usual. Word had travelled quickly that the Ice Queen was riding to their forest accompanied by none other than the daughter of life and death and her guard. Nobody knew the reason for this visit, only that they would arrive at some point during that day and they were searching for someone. A great feast was being planned for the visit and so normal duties outside of the planning had been suspended for the day, leaving the youths of the colony to their own devices. All was the usual quiet and serene; the farmers brought their harvest to the kitchens for preparation, the brewery owners were mixing the ale, the scouts were patrolling the air in their smaller size looking out for the monarch and her party.

 

“WOOOHOOOO!”

 

Bustling faeries had little time to jump out the way as three blurs of energy flew past them at alarming speeds. In the lead was a light blue blur rocketing through the crowds as quickly as possible, if time were able to slow itself the figure of a young man would be revealed - the blue colour coming from the wings on his back. He dived through the crowds, with little regard for those being knocked over as he attempted to extend his lead with a loud laugh. Following him, almost by his ankles, was a green blur. It was a girl, also laughing, following the path created by the man ahead of her but managing to yell out little apologies as they went in order to stop the grumbled curses of the fallen.

 

Close behind that duo was a third, pink, blur. She was slower than the others but was gaining speed fast, rather than replicating the more narrow ducks and dives her fellow racers attempted she played it smarter by going over the crowds rather than through. She was giggling along with her friends, enjoying the freedom to fly as quickly as possible without worrying about helping her parents with their work. She couldn’t let Beomgyu win again, he was always so pretentious when he won these races. With new determination she focused on speeding up, gaining air as quickly as she could. She could feel her left wing beginning to buckle under the force but she pushed through, eventually passing Umji whom she sent a teasing look to as she went.

 

Then she could see it, the finish line being the first to touch the old well in the town centre. She was now neck and neck with Beomgyu, her friend smirking at her as he sped up - daring her to do the same. With determination etched on her face she focused and began speeding up once more, her wing began to struggle but she was so close she could practically feel the cool brick of the well on her palm. Suddenly a cross face appeared in front of her and she panicked, hitting a hard left to avoid crashing her wing buckled and she was sent spiralling into the ground. She slid across the stone of the colony’s courtyard and stopped at the feet of two strong figures.

 

“Momo!” Umji’s voice called in worry,

 

“VICTORY!”

 

With a groan Momo began picking herself up, only to freeze when she realised who’s feet she lay before. The Ice Queen looked down on Momo with an amused twinkle in her eye, a lone hand extending down to help her up. The faery's face went as pink as her wings, she had just embarrassed herself in front of the ruler of Orbis. Panic set in and rather than take the hand that had been offered to her, her wings began to flap to get her up. Momo was stammering as she slowly got up, eyes meeting the blue and red orbs of the daughter of life and death who stood beside the ruler. She could even see the woman’s guard stifling a laugh behind a wooden hand.

 

“F-Forgive me, your grace,” Momo stammered, “I was…we were only…”

 

As Momo gently floated backwards she bumped into a woman holding a basket of fruit, she yelped and apologised to the fellow faery who in turn just muttered under her breath as she walked off. Momo dropped herself on the floor, upright, complete humiliation reading on her face as she just stared at the cobblestone beneath her. A firm hand landed on her shoulder and Umji ran over to make sure she was okay from her tumble.

 

“Momo, are you alright?” The younger girl asked,

 

Momo could only nod, afraid her voice would make things worse.

 

“What have I told you three about racing during the busy hours?” A new voice asked firmly,

 

Soobin was the current elected leader of the faery colony, while young he held the air of burden around him. While he was around the age of the trio of racers, he often had to chastise them for such reckless behaviours. However, in this moment his expression was more concerned as he checked over Momo’s wing. Most faeries were graceful and elegant, Momo’s wing made that difficult for her and so everyone kept telling her to not push it so hard. Beomgyu sauntered over with a grin and wrapped his arms round both Momo’s and Soonbin’s shoulders.

 

“That was quite the fall!” Beomgyu chuckled, “Spectacular!”

 

“Quiet.” Soobin snapped,

 

“She would have been fine if your big head had not suddenly appeared.”

 

“You were being reckless,” Soobin replied, “I have warned you of this before. We will talk later once our guests are gone.”

 

It was then Umji and Beomgyu appeared to notice the newcomers. Umji immediately curtseyed, elbowing a slack-jawed Beomgyu to do the same. Momo kept her gaze at the floor, thoroughly embarrassed. Jihyo turned to her companion, silently asking her if this was who they were searching for. Nayeon studied the girl carefully, could this truly be who the prophecy was telling her to find. She had the pink wings described, she had taken quite a fall during the apparent race and had immediately bumped into another passer by marking the two clumsy moments also described. It was no doubt the prophecy was talking about her but Nayeon couldn’t see her importance to the mission. This woman was shy and timid, not the sort to be wrapped up in a war.

 

She also lacked the faery grace that was fondly spoken of all over the kingdom, Nayeon briefly studied her and noted the reason for this. Her left wing appeared to be smaller than the right, almost as though someone had cut a few inches off of the bottom. Whilst this doesn’t appear to be a big difference to many, the slightest change in regards to aviation can have big consequences. Nayeon wondered to herself what this woman's, Momo's, role would be in the grand scheme. But then she remembered something about prophecies that was important. It wasn’t about who did what, in the end it was about making sure everything and everyone was where they needed to be at the moment of victory. Momo may not have a role at all, but maybe her being with them would create a chain of events they required to ensure they won.

 

Nayeon’s subtle nod to Jihyo was all that was needed.

 

The Ice Queen stepped towards the girl, “Are you alright?”

 

Momo looked up sharply, “Y-Yes your grace, it wasn’t a long fall.”

 

“She’s more upset she lost.”

 

Momo glared at Beomgyu and Soobin sighed, “My friend, do you not have anywhere else you should be?”

 

“Nowhere at all.”

 

Soobin cleared his throat and Umji decided to help, “Why don’t we help prepare for the feast?”

 

“But I don’t….” One look at Soobin’s tired look changed Beomgyu’s mind, “Fine, yes to the feast!”

 

Umji pulled the man away and Momo made to follow, only an icy grip gently pulled her back, “Momo, please remain a moment.”

 

Soobin bowed low to the monarchs, “Sorry for that display, your grace.”

 

“Let the young be young,” Jihyo smiled good naturedly, “You and I both know the pain of growing to old before our time.”

 

“Indeed,” Soobin sighed, “So, you mentioned there was someone in particular you wished to find.”

 

“We already found her.” Nayeon spoke up causing all eyes to fall on her, her own never leaving Momo,

 

Soobin put two and two together.

 

“M-Momo? She was the one you wished to take with you?”

 

Momo blushed further as all eyes were on her now.

 

“We believe so, yes.” Jihyo answered, “Momo, my name is Jihyo and this is Nayeon.”

 

“I-I know, your grace.”

 

Jihyo smiled kindly, “Just Jihyo is fine.”

 

“J-J-Jihyo.”

 

“Come,” Nayeon cut in, “We shall eat first and then speak with you about our reason for visiting.”

 

Soobin smiled and gestured towards where the feast was to be held, “Come! The festivities are right this way.”

 

Soobin led the way followed closely by Nayeon and Jeongyeon, Jihyo linked her arm with a terrified Momo as they walked. Momo was close to fainting, she had never been this close to any form of nobility before. Soobin had been her friend for a long time and in the faery colony everybody was close with everybody it was just the way it was. They were less like leaders and more like friends, the only real difference being that Soobin had to make difficult decisions. But they all trusted his judgement, he knew best or they would not have voted him in. Being this close the Ice Queen was terrifying, sure Momo had heard the stories of the queens kind nature but could not shake the fear of her deciding to execute Momo for saying the wrong thing. To Momo she thought this could definitely happen.

 

“Are you sure you did not injure yourself when you fell?”

 

It took a moment for the faery to register Jihyo was speaking to her, “Oh, it happens often I’m fine.”

 

“Good to hear.” Jihyo replied, there was a moment of silence, “Are you aware of why we wish to speak with you?”

 

“Have I done something wrong?”

 

“No, no,” Jihyo smiled softly, “There was a prophecy that recently came to Nayeon’s attention and you’re in it.”

 

Momo was shocked, “Are you sure it was me?”

 

“ _Pink wings clumsy twice,”_ Jihyo recited, “You are the only clumsy faery I have seen.”

 

Momo’s face was red again, somewhat angry her legacy in the cosmos were her wing colour and clumsiness, “W-What do you need me for?”

 

“Truthfully,” Jihyo sighed, “I am not sure. But I trust Nayeon, we need you.”

 

Momo couldn’t understand why she had been chosen, she wasn’t anything special. She wasn’t as fast or as resilient as other faery folk, why had the prophecy requested her? Did they have the wrong person? No. Jihyo seemed too sure for it to be a mistake. Throughout the meal Momo pondered over this apparent prophecy, ignoring Umji and Sowon as they argued over something irrelevant with Eunha. The feast was glorious, Jihyo and Nayeon were sat on the long table at the top of the room along with Soobin and the elders. The food had been piled high and once bellies were full everyone began pairing off or heading to smaller celebrations throughout the forest. Momo remained seated as Jihyo and Nayeon watched amused as Jeongyeon was flocked by flirtatious faeries.

 

Finding the moment to slip out, Momo left the hall. Night had fallen at some point during the feast, leaving the air cool and the moon high. Momo flew carefully up to a tree branch and sat on it, high enough that she could see the stars. After a moment or two of blissfully observing the world above, there was the tale tell sound of flapping behind her. Without turning she knew it was Umji who had come to join her, they were best friends there was no one else Momo could imagine worrying enough for her. Faeries loved hard, but they also loved a lot. Even Momo’s parents split their love among Momo and her many siblings. It was rare for a faery to feel or want to only feel love from one person but Momo longed for it. Longed to be important enough to someone that they would move heaven and earth for her, not splitting their love so much the portions were tiny.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

Momo sighed, “Apparently the Ice Queen is here for me, I’m part of a prophecy or something.”

 

“Woah, so you’re leaving?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Umji scoffed, “What do you mean you don’t know?”

 

Momo looked at her confused.

 

“Don’t you want to see the world?” Umji asked,

 

“I never really thought about it.”

 

“Mo, there’s more to Orbis than Mediocris. I love it here too but if I had the excuse to go somewhere else, to see somewhere else, even for a moment I’d go for it!”

 

Momo watched as her eyes lit up as she talked.

 

“This may be your only chance.” Umji told her,

 

“But what if it’s dangerous,” Momo sighed, “What if I don’t come back?”

 

“You shouldn’t let fear of the worst prevent you from aiming for what’s best.” Umji smiled, placing her hand on her friend’s and giving a gentle squeeze, “Mediocris will always be here when you want to come home. We will always wait for you.”

 

Eventually, Jeongyeon called up to Momo so that she could discuss with Jihyo and Nayeon about her decision. They spoke to her about the prophecy, about how one small rock being in the wrong place could change the reality that they wished to create. During the conversation, Momo thought over what Umji said. Faeries never usually adventured out, preferring to stay on their home soil, and Momo herself had never even dreamt of it but now that the possibility was in front of her she had to wonder about whether this would be her only chance to see the world. Visiting Humans often talked about the wonderful things they’d seen, places they’d been and Momo had always longed to see them too. This was her only chance.

 

“I’ll go.”

 

“You will?” Jihyo asked, she wanted to be sure,

 

Momo nodded, “Mediocris will always be here for me to return to, until then I should see what I can. I don’t know how helpful I will be, however.”

 

“You being present is enough,” Nayeon told her, “However, we cannot promise you’ll still be able to go home after this.”

 

Momo paused, “I understand, but I feel as though I will regret it if I don’t go. Besides, as long as we have all mentioned in the prophecy I have total faith in us.”

 

Jihyo like the optimism of the faery folk, it was soul lightening.

 

“Well in that case,” Jihyo continued, directed at Nayeon, “Where to next?”

 

“ _The sword of the saviour needed still_ ,” Nayeon recited, “I believe I know where to find the saviour. A few miles west there is a human village named Parvus, the woman we seek is there.”

 

As they began to prepare for their next journey Momo excused herself.

 

If she may not return she should at least say goodbye.


	4. Chapter III - The Saviour and The Animal

** Chapter III - The Saviour and the Animal **

 

_The sword of the saviour needed still._

 

Momo had never ridden a horse before so when she had first been asked to mount this beast she had been terrified. Usually she would choose to fly alongside the horses but Jihyo had informed her that whilst there were very few dark creatures in Orbis, some humans would kidnap stray faery folk to bottle and sell their light magic to the villages next to the borders weak points. One bottle could wipe out an army. All faeries had a lot of powerful magic that many humans sought after for protection, fear could make people do terrible things. So Nayeon had instructed Momo to retract her wings, something all faery folk could do but it was a little uncomfortable - the equivalent being sitting on both your legs for an hour. Momo’s mother had gifted her a cape to cover the faery glow she had to help her stay safe and made her daughter promise to return.

 

The group awoke at sunrise and began their ride to Parvus, it was an uneventful journey as the quartet made their way along the quiet roads. With only two horses between them Nayeon rode with her guard and Momo joined Jihyo. Eventually, a small village came into view. It was far away from anything else, isolated in a large valley and surrounded by a heavily wooded area. It had taken a day of travel to reach Parvus and the sun was setting as they approached. All were tired from the journey but there was no point in complaining until they were able to find shelter for the night. They galloped in through the gate, hoods up to not draw attention to themselves.

 

The village was quiet as they rode forward, lights on in the majority of the buildings marking the homes of the villagers who had retired for the evening. Almost next to the gate was a tavern that seemed to be alive with life and music, vaguely reminding Momo of home. They jumped off their horses and Jeongyeon tied them to the post outside, the group entered through the doors into the warmth and merriment of the tavern. All patrons were laughing and too distracted to take note of the outsiders, Jihyo led the way to the barman keeping her hood up to keep their anonymity. The barman grinned as they approached, always happy to serve new customers. The barman was pretty tall with kind eyes and stood cleaning a glass with a damp rag.

 

“Welcome travellers!” He greeted, placing the clean glass with the others and flipping the rag to rest over his shoulder,

 

“We wish for a bed for the night,” Jihyo cut to the point, “Do you know where we may rest?”

 

“I have a room available upstairs if you wish for it,” He told them, “I only have one though, two beds.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Jihyo nodded, “How much?”

 

“Five gold per person per night.”

 

Jihyo rifled through a small pouch and slid over the coins, the barman counted them before handing the keys to the room over.

 

“All yours! My name is Jimin, I own the tavern.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Jimin.” Momo greeted, she liked meeting new people,

 

Jimin requested for someone to watch the bar as he led the group up to their room. It was smaller than any of them were used to but for one night it would suffice. Momo would be able to shrink herself once they were alone to make more room and Jeongyeon was fine sleeping on the floor. Once the barman had left them to unpack, Momo immediately whipped off her cape and let her wings free. A groan of comfort leaving her as she did so, she could safely say that was the most uncomfortable she had ever felt. She fluttered her wings a little, stretching them out, before sitting on the floor. Jeongyeon made her way to the window to see what she could in the dying daylight, they were on the third floor and it was unlikely anyone would break in at this height. Nayeon laid on one of the beds, closing her eyes with a weary sigh on her lips.

 

Jihyo rolled her shoulders, “I feel as though some food would do us good.”

 

“I agree!” Momo practically sparkled at the mention of food,

 

“You three head down,” Nayeon told them, not opening her eyes, “I must send a message through the Other.”

 

“The princess?”

 

Nayeon hummed, “It will be easier to ask her to meet with us rather than track her down ourselves.”

 

“I shall stay and guard you.”

 

Nayeon’s eyes opened, “No need, escort Jihyo and Momo. Make sure nothing bad happens to them.”

 

Jeongyeon looked hesitant but nodded. Once the trio had rested enough they left Nayeon alone to send her message and went down to the tavern to order some food. Jimin grinned at them when they appeared, immediately telling them that food came with the room so they could order what they wished. They got their food and settled in the corner, Momo tearing into hers as though she had been starved. Jihyo and Jeongyeon idly spoke about who they still needed to find, if Nayeon was right the saviour would be somewhere in the village. They could only hope that this ‘saviour’ revealed themselves tomorrow, they needed to collect everyone as quickly as possible. Spending days searching this village for one person would be a huge blow to their time. There were already so many people in the tavern, from tiny women slinging out drinks to patrons to large guards sat at the bar enjoying their ale.

 

“Jimin!” A voice bellowed as they entered,

 

A large grin spread across Jimin’s features, “Dahyun! Come have a drink!”

 

Momo observed as this girl, Dahyun, walked confidently over to the bar with a large smile. She was pretty, even by faery standards and the moment she entered the entire tavern turned to look at her. Not in a cruel way or in the strange way Momo had seen humans stare at faery folk, it was with mirth and excitement. Dahyun was handed a flagon of ale, Jimin didn’t even request payment, before she flipped a gold coin into the tip jar before turning to look over the patrons watching her.

 

“What are you lot looking at?” The twinkle in her eyes betraying the fact she knew what they wanted,

 

“Any new stories?” One man yelled out, “C’mon, you haven’t told a new one in weeks!”

 

Dahyun looked around for a moment before her eyes met Momo’s, Dahyun’s grin widened as Momo felt heat rush her cheeks, “Well seeing as we have some new faces I’m sure I could think of a tale or two.”

 

A cheer rang through the tavern. Momo leaned on her hand, interested. Humans always had interesting tales of adventure. Jeongyeon also watched, the quiet guard amused at the display. Even Jihyo found herself intrigued by the tales this woman had that interested everyone so much. The woman was pulled onto the table closest to the bar and all eyes watched her, eager for her to begin her story. Her grin dropped and she fell into a dramatic pose, she cleared her throat comically and began her tale.

 

“It was a dark and stormy night, all of those in the village of Parvus were sleeping safe and sound in their beds,” As she spoke she grabbed and empty flagon from the table, “Then there was a CRASH!” She clanged the flagons together creating a loud clang, “The winds grew cold, colder than the Ice Queen herself as a lone figure stood in the town square...”

 

Jihyo bristled a tad at her cameo in this little tale while Momo stifled a giggle.

 

“...the figure had blood round its lips as it threw it’s prey away from them, dead. The creature was tall and dark, faster than any mere mortal - for it was no mortal, it was a vampire.”

 

Dahyun plucked two carrots off of a plate passing her and placed them in her mouth to simulate fangs, the audience gasped. Jihyo stilled, vampires? In Orbis?

 

“This creature of the night was as pale as the moon, hell-bent on eating every man, woman and child in the village.” For emphasis she hissed, baring her ‘fangs’, “Then…” She spat away the carrots and began stomping on the table, “Lone footsteps.”

 

“Salvator…” A man near Jeongyeon whispered,

 

“Stop! You shall not eat my village!” Dahyun’s voice took on a high squeaky pitch as she imitated this Salvator, “The Salvator walked into the square, glaring at the beast and when it lunged she unsheathed her blade…” Dahyun placed two hands on the flagon handle, the full flagon, “…raised it high…” Dahyun lifted the flagon over her head, “And brought it---”

 

The ale spilled out of the flagon and on to the guard behind her who let out an angered shout. Dahyun immediately threw the offending object away from herself and attempted to feign innocence with an awkward laugh, “Hehe…oops.”

 

To Jihyo’s shock the two guards stood and the soaked one spat at the girl, “You’ll pay for that.”

 

Dahyun gulped, “Story time’s over then…gotta go!”

 

_POP!_

 

Momo went wide eyed as Dahyun disappeared from view, there was confusion for a second until a small white bunny began hopping for its life away from the furious guards. A look of fear on its tiny face, uncommon for a normal rabbit. One guard ran to block the exit whilst the other gave chase, swinging his sword with the aim of rabbit for dinner. Dahyun hopped from table to table, person to person in a desperate attempt to escape as Jimin tried to stop the patrons being wrapped up in the fight.

 

“An animalis…”Jihyo’s voice trailed off as the cogs turned within her brain,

 

_Half woman half animal with many tales._

 

In one last attempt to protect herself from the furious guard, Dahyun jumped through the air and into a startled Momo’s arms. Momo didn’t know what else to do but hold her close as both guards advanced, swords out. Jeongyeon stood and began preparing to defend the disguised faery.

 

“Hand over the rabbit, girl.”

 

“She will do no such thing.” A regal voice snapped,

 

Jihyo stood and lowered her hood, sending both guards an unamused look as recognition dawned on them.

 

“Y-Your grace…”

 

Both fell to the floor in a bow.

 

“I do not like it when my guards attack my citizens, care to explain yourself?”

 

“Forgive us, your grace. But she was insolent--”

 

“I saw no insolence, I saw two guards attack a young girl because they got a small amount of ale dripped on them. Tell me your names.”

 

At the order they both whimpered their names out.

 

“Return to your barracks, I will speak with your commander tomorrow.”

 

The two men scampered out as though the tavern was in flames behind them. There was another pop and Dahyun reappeared still cuddled up to Momo. Upon realising her position she blushed and got off of the embarrassed faery. She bowed to the Ice Queen and thanked her for her help.

 

“Do not thank me,” Jihyo replied, “Guards under my domain should not be allowed to act that way, I will speak with the commander about that and have my personal guards look over things.”

 

Dahyun brushed it off, “They have always been that way.”

 

“Then I am sorry this went unnoticed for so long.” Jihyo bowed her head for a moment, “It’s Dahyun, isn’t it?”

 

“Y-Yes your grace.”

 

“May we speak with you upstairs, a friend of mine will want to meet with you.”

 

Dahyun just nodded, utterly bewildered with this turn of events. As they left the main part of the tavern Jihyo dropped some coins with Jimin to pay for the damage, the barman barely noticing as he muttered to himself about the Queen of Orbis residing in his smallest guest room. As the group walked up the stairs Jihyo and Jeongyeon began arguing, Jihyo had just revealed her identity to everyone downstairs which put a huge magnifying glass on them. Everyone in the village would know they were here by the morning which left them open to robbers and thieves or worse. Jihyo just replied saying she did what she had to do and if Jeongyeon had an issue then she could say I told you so when it went wrong.

 

When they walked into their room they found Nayeon in the same position they had left her in. Eyes closed, laid on top of the bed. Jeongyeon cleared her throat softly and Nayeon’s eyes fluttered open, two red eyes startled them before one faded into the usual blue. She studied the newcomer with interest as Jihyo and Jeongyeon explained what had happened downstairs. An animalis? They were supposed to be extinct. Animalis powers were an earth power that someone could not be born with, there were a number of ways Dahyun could have earned this ability. People who were animalis were able to turn into animals at will, as long as they had seen the animal they could replicate it and its abilities.

 

Half woman, half animal. They at least one more person mentioned in the prophecy. They explained to the young woman their reasons for visiting and recited the prophecy to her, explaining where her role was within its words. Dahyun was stunned.

 

“So let me get this straight, I’ve been recruited through some sort of bibbity-boppity, God related, magical prophecy to go on some quest that you wont tell me the specifics of until we collect everyone mentioned?”

 

“That is correct.”

 

“Count me in!”

 

Momo hesitated, “Are you sure? We can let you think this over if you need to.”

 

“What’s to think over?” Dahyun shrugged sitting on the dresser, “You guys need me and just think of the stories I’ll bring back!?”

 

Jihyo smiled a little, another optimist.

 

“We believe the saviour described is this Salvator,” Jihyo continued, “Do you know where we could find her?”

 

Dahyun thought for a moment but before she could say anything there was an awful sound outside the window. It was a howl, like that of a wolf, but louder and it sent shivers down everyone’s spine. Dahyun looked over the party, “Hell hounds, we find them we find Salvator.”

 

Jeongyeon pulled out her sword, “How can there be dark creatures in Orbis?”

 

Dahyun sighed, “We’re next to weakest point in the border, usually it was only one or two hounds a month but lately it has been a different creature every night.”

 

Nayeon sighed, that was not good. If the border was getting weaker anything could escape, or anyone. Dahyun led the group out of the tavern and onto the street, there was a pop and an eagle remained in her place - flying up to find where the howling was coming from. She gave a cry and began swooping in a direction, the group followed her through the streets until the growling got louder and louder. They arrived in the town square in time to see a pack of three hell hounds rooting through the closed market stalls.

 

“Momo,” Jihyo whispered, “Stay with Nayeon, if they get close enough one touch will kill them.”

 

Momo shakily nodded and pulled Nayeon a little further from the fight, Jihyo began producing ice from her hands ready to fight off these wild dogs. Eagle Dahyun disappeared and dropped to the floor gently, this was enough to alert the hounds to their presence. The hounds growled, they were larger than average wolves with glowing amber eyes. Their teeth were bared and large as they eyed up their next meal, their fur was red in colour and looked as though they had lava running through their coats in long branch like lines. The first hound to lunge was pushed back by icy air, Jeongyeon swinging her sword at the second when it tried to copy.

 

Dahyun popped away again, a bear remaining in her place which quickly tackled the third hound as it howled for reinforcements. Another howl in the distance marked that more were on their way, with three being hard enough to dispatch more hounds would make things a lot more difficult. Dahyun-bear grappled with the hound, scratching and clawing it in an attempt to make it submit. The hound was giving a good fight, attempting to take bites out of the animal holding it. Jihyo was throwing ice at another hound, only for it to jump and dive out of the way. Even Jeongyeon was struggling, as more hounds entered the fray it was getting harder for her to fight them off.

 

The trio were beaten back and Momo kept herself between Nayeon and the action, they were getting closer and closer to them. The group were being backed into a corner with fifteen hounds trying to force them back. Bear-Dahyun was getting overwhelmed and the group were tiring with the constant onslaught from these dogs. They were quicker than anything else they’d come up against and it was beginning to show how long it had been since their last fight. Then a hound jumped for Jihyo whilst she was fending off another, its jaws opened planning to come down on her face. It was almost like slow motion, watching the beast fly towards her with its mouth wide open.

 

Then a blade slashed straight through the beasts neck.

 

It was another woman, she had a black bob and was flipping and bounding around the hounds using her katana to slay them where they stood. If they were fast this woman was faster and with her help they began to push back the hounds. The woman fought through the hounds valiantly but one managed to pass the defences and ran straight for who it deemed weakest - Momo. With a fearful cry Momo extended her hand out in defence and the moment flaming hot fur met her palm the hound stopped with a snarl. It fell to the floor and began vibrating as it burned from the inside out. The cries from their pack mate startled the others and when Momo’s wings suddenly extended due to her fear they immediately began to back off at the sight of light magic.

 

They scampered away desperately, the woman let the survivors run - watching them as they fled before sheathing her sword. Bear-Dahyun melted away and once the woman was back she ran forward and hugged the Salvator. The wig she was wearing tumbled to the floor and golden locks were revealed to the surprise of the observers.

 

“Sana! Thank God!”

 

Nayeon looked over this Sana, she was positive they had the right person.

 

“What were you thinking?” Sana snapped, “You could have been killed.”

 

Dahyun stepped away sheepishly, “Sorry but they were looking for you, I knew you’d appear to fight off the hounds.”

 

Hard eyes looked over the party, analysing each one but her eyes came to rest on the Ice Queen.

 

“And what would the Queen of Orbis want with me?”

 

Jihyo didn’t like her tone but decided to ignore it, “We need your help.”

 

“We’re part of a prophecy!” Dahyun chirped, excited, “Epic quest and everything! Isn’t that cool?”

 

Sana looked at her friend, “Are you kidding? We can’t just up and leave on a quest. The village will be vulnerable if we go.”

 

“But Sana--”

 

“What is this quest?” Sana asked pointedly, “Why would you need us?”

 

“I can only explain once everyone is together.” Nayeon’s voice spoke up,

 

Sana paused at the sight of the red and blue eyes belonging to the daughter of life and death.

 

“I can send my soldiers to watch the village in your absence.” Jihyo offered,

 

Sana sent her a scathing look, “I don’t have much trust in your guards, your grace.”

 

She spat the title like it was an insult.

 

Jihyo raised an eyebrow, “I was only made aware of the behaviours the guards here have enacted in my name, believe me when I say I will not stand for it.”

 

“I’m sorry but I do not believe you,” Sana replied, “If Dahyun wishes to join you then fine but I shall not leave the people here to live under the tyranny of the local guard.”

 

Nayeon spoke up once more, “If you remain here it wont just be guards you need to fear.”

 

“I fear no one.”

 

“Lucky you,” Jeongyeon finally spoke, “But there is much to fear, whatever is over the horizon may kill us all. You not fearing it wont matter, death does not care for whether you fear it, it will take you either way. If what is coming is as bad as we believe, you may not fear it but your people will. Though if you wish for them to perish due to your own sense of importance then by all means, ignore the prophecy. We’ll do our best without you.”

 

“I owe you my life,” Jihyo added, “I never forget a life debt, at the end of this I will grant you whatever you wish for. A better guard for your village? A title so you yourself can control its protection, you name it and it will be yours if you aid us.”

 

Sana turned over this thought, “For the greater good?”

 

“Always.” The dedication in Jihyo’s voice was enough to convince her,

 

“Fine.”

 

“Then we will head back to the tavern, meet us there in the morning.” Nayeon told the duo,

 

“I will meet with the commander before we go.” Jihyo promised,

 

The group made their way back down the street, Dahyun hanging back to speak with a re-disguised Momo.

 

“So…wings huh?”

 

Momo blushed, “Yes, I’m faery folk. Jihyo told me not to reveal that though.”

 

Dahyun hummed, “Do you know where we’re heading next?”

 

“Port…Aqua I think.” Momo confirmed, “Looking for a captain.”

 

Once again Dahyun was excited, she'd never been to a port before. For Sana she just listened carefully, concerned about what was coming and why they were so desperate for her help. She did not like not knowing what was coming, but Dahyun was the one true friend she had in the village - she had to protect her. The groups broke off shortly after that, Dahyun walking with Sana to their home.

 

One dreaming of adventure, one dreaming of death.

 


	5. Chapter IV - The Captain and The Scales

This chapter feels rushed and I'm sorry about that. Some stuff will be expanded later hence being vague.

** Chapter IV - The Captain and The Scales **

 

_The captains boat bent to will._

 

Port Aqua was the largest port in Orbis, it was filled to the brim with ships and boatmen. They came from all over, pulling into the port each day in order to flog their wears. It was right on the beach of a beautiful ocean, the water so clear that you could see right to the bottom of it and watch the fish swimming along their merry way. Shops lined the beach front selling all the trade imported to the area from the islands nearby, fine silks and exotic spices costing a pretty penny from the stalls and stores in the port. The ships would be in and out day after day with many captains seeking refuge in the inns overnight. During the day it was a busy but peaceful place, at night it became a den of immorality.

 

Whoring and gambling would be the choice entertainment for most of these visiting captains. Girls learned quickly that they should never be out after dark alone for fear of being attacked by a drunk ship captain or crew member. It was common for the people who made their lives on the port to awaken to find something broken or stolen due to the late night debauchery of rowdy crewmen. There was no guard here, well no guard that regularly patrolled, it was up to the community to protect themselves from any strangers that meant to cause harm. Due to all the trouble they caused, most captains were viewed as deviants or rapers and were often refused service.

 

All but one.

 

Captain Myoui was the only captain that had earned the respect of the local fishing community. She was also the only female ship captain in the bay and one of the best at that. Most of the great captains were older men who had spent their lives sailing the oceans, but Mina had taken to sailing like a fish to water. She was naturally talented, earning her the title as the youngest captain in Orbis and she could compete with the biggest and baddest captains out there. Nobody could sail a ship the way that she could, nobody had the skill she had on the water. Unlike other captains she never used this as a point to gloat, she was humble and kind - using her own great skill to help the community where she could.

 

That particular day she had been helping some local fishermen, there had been a small storm during the night and the smaller fishing boats had floated away in the gale. Once hearing of this she had offered to take out her own boat and help them catch enough fish for the market, they couldn’t fish without a boat and they could get a boat without selling fish. Mina’s boat was relatively large and so they could catch more than enough fish by throwing two nets off either side and dragging it along. The female captain stood at the helm, breathing in the sea air with a sigh. This was truly her own paradise, she adored everything about the water - the lapping waves, the salty spray as they rebounded off the boat, the feel of the wheel in her hands. All of it felt like home.

 

Mina’s father had taught her to sail at a very young age, he would take her out on his boat whenever he was home long enough. He himself would be away at sea for weeks or months at a time so Mina never really saw him, it had been a year since he last left and eleven months since his last letter. She had begun fearing the worst, almost positive that she would never see him again. Mina could only take solace in the fact she had made him proud, he had told her as much before he left. Occasionally, she would talk aloud to him - mostly when she felt sad or lonely. Life at sea left little time for companionships, her mother had passed a few years prior leaving Mina with no real roots to tie her to one place. Even surrounded by loyal crewmen, Mina had no true friend or confidant.

 

Sometimes she’d set sail just to have the ocean as company, it was what she knew and what she respected.

 

They had been on their way back to the port when the boat lurched suddenly, sending most of the crew to the flooring. Mina ran to the starboard side and looked into the net, she briefly wondered if they had snagged the net on a rock or something. The ship was still moving forward but it was pulling to the left, like something heavy was weighing it down in the water. When Mina looked over she could vaguely make out green glistening scales underneath the surface that looked to belong to the biggest fish she had ever seen. It would go for a lot at market so it wouldn’t be wise for the crewmen to lose this catch.

 

Mina ran for the wheel and began steering further to the right, trying to balance the weight from the extra large fish tangled in their net. This is where Mina truly shone, behind the wheel of her vessel as she barked orders to her crew. They followed her down to every last word, Mina was their captain and they trusted her. In return for their trust they earned an equal share of whatever they brought back from their trips. All men and women were equal under Captain Myoui. With a strong and steady hand Mina was able to navigate the ship and all its fish into the port. Holding it steady as two crewmen jumped off to tie the boat down.

 

Once it was secure the crew disembarked, Mina immediately ordering the fish to be lifted up. She sent two of her crew, Peniel and Chang-sub, to get the fish on the right side into barrels whilst she herself looked at what they had caught on the left. The fish were still below the surface of the water but the glistening green scales from the creature were still visible. Mina ordered Eunkwang and Sungjae to return to the deck and pull the net up so that she could check what was in the net before emptying it. As they did she sent Minhyuk to empty the fish into barrels as they lifted, not wishing to lose any of their spoils in the thrashing of the larger creature.

 

“Raising net!”

 

The net began to rise and Mina’s expression went from confused to in awe in mere seconds. There in the net was a creature she had only heard of in legend. It had the long green tail of a man sized fish and the body of a beautiful woman, virtue only protected by an innocently scared look and a bra that appeared to be made of sea-shells. Mina was completely lost for words, that was not what she expected to be in her net.

 

Mermaids were extremely rare, it wasn’t that there were too few of them - they just lived far away from the fishing areas. How one had ended up tangled in the netting of Mina’s boat nobody knew. In fact many people stopped and stared at the tangled mermaid who kept trying to free herself as Minhyuk hurriedly emptied the regular fish from the net. Mina seemed to snap back into reality in that moment and leant over to try and release the poor creature. She knew stories other captains told of mermaids and they were not pleasant, she needed to free this woman before it got bad only she was struggling to much to be released.

 

“Stop struggling I am trying to release you back into the water!”

 

“Please don’t…” Was the quiet reply,

 

Mina paused, “I’m sorry?”

 

“Please, I don’t want to go back…”

 

The mermaid looked up at her with pleading eyes and Mina was at a loss, “You can’t stay attached to my ship.”

 

“I know,” The mermaid whined, “But please do not make me go back into the ocean.”

 

“Okay, I wont,” Mina didn’t even know how to keep that promise, “Let me free you at least. What’s your name?”

 

As Mina continued to struggle with the net, the now calm mermaid replied, “Chaeyoung.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Mina smiled,

 

She looked up to smile at Chaeyoung, only in that moment the net loostened slightly and Chaeyoung was nearly tipped back into the water…until a hand shot out to pull her forward and kept her in the net.

 

“Need some help?”

 

Their moment was cut off by another woman, Mina didn’t recognise her as anyone that lived here but she wasn’t dressed to be a captain. Mina agreed to her help, not seeing a threat in the girl. The mystery woman nodded with a smile and then there was a popping sound, the woman had disappeared but in its place was a large seal. Mina was once again stunned, she was having a very strange day. The seal hopped into the narrow gap between the net and the boat, using all its might it kicked outwards - unhooking the front of the net tipping Chaeyoung out and allowing her to roll onto the dock.

 

Nayeon watched from afar, somewhat amused.

 

_Half woman half animal with many tales,_

_That helps prevent the tipping scales._

 

Sometimes prophecies could be too vague.

 

They had managed to track Mina down with Sana’s help, the vigilante was a good tracker and so knew how to find her target quickly and efficiently. When the disguised group finally spotted the famed female captain they were relieved, they were taking too much time trying to get from place to place. Mina had been at sea when they had arrived last night and Nayeon was eager to return to her tower by tomorrow for the journey to the Other. She studied the captain, the famous Captain Myoui, she understood why the prophecy had asked for her. She was one of the best captains in Orbis, the only one who was young and agile enough to survive the wilderness of the other as well as the upcoming battles. Yes, she would do nicely. What the mermaid had to do with things, Nayeon was unsure but the scales on her tail and the scales mentioned in the prophecy were not a coincidence.

 

Human Dahyun popped back into existance, noticing the crowd that was now forming. Chaeyoung looked nervous at so many eyes on her and Mina didn’t like the attention much either.

 

“Come with me.” Dahyun requested,

 

Mina looked down at Chaeyoung, “I can’t leave her there.”

 

Dahyun looked for Nayeon in the crowd and gestured to the mermaid. Nayeon sighed and mumbled a prayer to the Gods requesting that they aid Chaeyoung for the greater good. To the crowds amazement the mermaid began glowing and her tale began to splint and turn into a pair of legs. Legs with no cover. Mina blushed and removed her blazer draping it over the girl. Dahyun tried to help get her up but Chaeyoung didn’t know how these new legs worked and so immediately fell flat on her face. With the crowd ever growing Mina got nervous and made the decision to pick Chaeyoung up, who was much lighter now that the massive tail had disappeared into the abyss. They followed Dahyun to where the others were hidden, the group quick to slip the crowd that attempted to follow.

 

The group ran into the forest, stopping by a fallen log to rest Chaeyoung against. It was safe to say Mina’s day got even stranger when the Ice Queen and the daughter of life and death pulled down their hoods. They told her the same story they had told everyone else, all about the big bad and the prophecy and how both Mina and a shocked Chaeyoung fit into all that. For Chaeyoung the greatest revelation was that she had been in the right place when she was needed, her running from her home was all meant to happen. With no other real options available to her Chaeyoung agreed, providing she could learn to use her new legs of course. Mina hesitated a moment before replying, she had nothing really left in the village but she would have to tell her crew she was going away for a while.

 

When she brought this up to the group Jihyo told her they were happy to wait for her to return, in the meantime they would help Chaeyoung learn to use her legs. Mina thought a moment more before agreeing, she took off to go tell her crew and also to get another horse for the journey. In the meantime Dahyun and Momo attempted to teach Chaeyoung how to walk whilst Jeongyeon and Sana kept an eye out for crowds. Luckily, Chaeyoung was a fast learner and was soon able to walk by herself. She was transfixed by these legs, they were uglier than her beautiful tail but it was amazing all the same.

 

Once Mina had returned, Chaeyoung joined her on her horse and the group made there way to Nayeon’s tower as quickly as possible. Luckily, Mina had thought to gather enough food to last a while so the two days travelling were not full of starvation. Everyone began to get to know each other, Dahyun would show off her magic and often goaded Momo to do the same. Chaeyoung liked the duo most, they were a lot of fun and didn’t seem to take much seriously. Momo shared Chaeyoung’s fascination for everything, trees and mud were alien to her and Momo understood the feeling of experiencing new things mere inches from your home.

 

Sana and Jeongyeon were too cold for Chaeyoung’s liking but Mina seemed to get along well with them, often discussing battles and monsters they’d faced. Jihyo and Nayeon stayed mostly to themselves, Jihyo kindly intervening here and there while Nayeon chose to remain quiet most days. Eventually, a white tower appeared in the distance. The gleaming stone it was made from shone for miles around. It was a lone tower with a centre building looking as though it was supposed to be connected with a second yet it was cleanly cut straight through. It was Sana who deduced they were at the border between Orbis and the Other. Nayeon was known to live between so it made sense.

 

They made their way inside and up to Nayeon’s room, it was empty apart from hundreds of mirrors lining the walls and a single stool in the middle. It was unnerving, the sight of so many mirrors of ever shape and size reflecting them upon every surface. Mina, who appeared to be the most observant, immediately noted something of interest.

 

“You have no reflection in one of the mirrors.”

 

Nayeon smiled, it was the first time Mina had seen it and while it was only small it was very pretty, “That’s because I’m not over there yet.”

 

“There…?”

 

“Yet?” Sana’s angry voice followed, “I never agreed to go to the Other!”

 

Jihyo intervened, “We must cross over to find the last name on the prophecy.”

 

“Well we don’t all have magical powers Ice Queen,” Sana growled, “I don’t fancy our chances in the world of death.”

 

“Sana,” Momo pleaded, “Please, we have to do this. The greater good remember?”

 

Sana’s hard gaze softened, she had grown rather close to the faery over the last few days. Something about the woman was likeable and Sana had developed a protectiveness over her and Chaeyoung - both so innocent.

 

“Fine.” Sana sighed, “But I want it known that I believe this to be a bad idea.”

 

“Noted.” Was Jihyo’s deadpan response before she looked to Nayeon, “What now?”

 

Nayeon approached one of the mirrors, like Mina said there was no sign of the woman in there. It was the only mirror not mounted to the wall, instead it was a large standing mirror that looked to be older than all those in the room. Nayeon placed two hands on it and everyone watched with interest as the mirrors glass began to warp and wave. There was a bright light from her hands and it began slowly spreading across the entire pane, creating a doorway of light. She then stepped away from it and went to sit on the stool in the centre.

 

“Go through once you are all ready, I shall meet you on the other side.”

 

Then she stilled, eyes rolling back into her head and she slumped. Jihyo let worry crack through her features but a wooden hand lay comfortably on her shoulder, without a word Jeongyeon led the way through the portal. One by one they nervously followed…only to find themselves in the same room as before with one main difference. Nayeon was stood before them in a red dress with black details and a black scarf-like tie.

 

Her eyes which were once blue and red were now switched to red and blue.

 

“Welcome to the Other.”


	6. Chapter V - The Princess Runaway

** **Chapter V - The Princess Runaway** **

** **

__Find the princess runaway._ _

__

The Other had a strange beauty about it at night, the moon caused a dark blue to consume the landscape which made a nice change from the usual grey hue of the wasteland in which the dark creatures lived. Unlike Orbis there were no rolling fields or beautiful flower beds full of bright colours and beautiful scents. The Other was a world forgotten, decaying and isolated from all that was good. When the border was placed many assumed all on this side were dark creatures, whilst most were the history books tend to forget about the hundreds of innocent humans trapped by the sudden cut between the sides. Mortals left to fend for themselves in this evil, godless place - the Gods cared little for those here, instead spending their days watching the utopia that was Orbis. Instead the hierarchy of the dark ones led their chain of command, Father and his children at the top and the mortal innocents towards the end of the spectrum.

 

Nobody knew how large the Other really was, it just seemed to go on and on with no one knowing were the lands edge was. All the maps only went up to the large mountain range, a deadly mass of jagged mountain tops that no one had ever scaled successfully. Few had been foolish enough to attempt the climb, one group creating a trail as far up as they could go before succumbing to the harsh conditions. In the Other people couldn’t rely on what the Gods gave them, what they allowed them to grow, the Other’s residents had to adapt on their own to survive…only the strong could do so. But even the strongest had yet to make it over the mountain path.

 

A woman walked calmly along the dark trail, there was no light on the path and so she had to rely on her instincts to make the trek though this passage safely. She wore all black, a dark hood hiding her face from the light of the cracked moon. The woman could feel eyes in the back of her head, someone watching her from the distant shadows. Vaguely she wondered who would be stupid enough to try and attack her on a mountain side but the Other had never been a safe place - day or night. She wasn’t stupid, she knew that if she were to stop and turn round she could be killed the moment her eyes met her stalker’s. Instead she looked ahead in the darkness, eyes noticing a bend which would put her out of sight long enough to take her bow from her back.

 

Once she had rounded the corner she whipped out an arrow and drew her bow string, jumping round the corner to face her attacker she prepared to fire….until she saw who it was.

 

“Elkie you scared the life out of me!”

 

The stalker, Elkie, smirked in response - one fang being revealed as her lip quirked upwards, “You’re a hard girl to track down, Tzuyu.”

 

Tzuyu placed her bow and arrow back to their original spots, “And why would my dear sister wish to find me? I thought Father dearest preferred me out of the castle.”

 

“Well we definitely enjoy the quiet,” Elkie replied, “But someone has requested to meet with you.”

 

Tzuyu leant back on the mountain side, a playful smile on her face, “Who would wish to speak with little ol’ me?”

 

“The daughter of life and death.”

 

That peaked Tzuyu’s interest, Nayeon never came to the Other and certainly never to meet with the tear away daughter of the King of Vampires. Father had sired many vampires over the centuries but Tzuyu was the youngest and for the last two hundred years she had been travelling the Other and seeing what was there. Elkie was one of her adoptive sisters and one of the only ones that Tzuyu ever spoke to. Fathers children often competed for his favour, yet only three ever truly held it. Elkie, the brains of the family, Jackson, the brawn of the family and Tzuyu, his golden child. They weren’t a true family, not really, but in order to keep their spot at the top of the pecking order they needed to remain united. Occasionally,Tzuyu would visit Fathers castle, Domus Defuntorum, in order to expand Father’s map. But visits were few and far between.

 

“Okay, colour me intrigued.” Tzuyu conceded, “What does she want?”

 

Elkie only shrugged in response, “She said it will be a few days before they have collected some others from Orbis but that should give you time to finish your little mountain climb and return home.”

 

“I will need to feed so I should return home in no less than three days.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Elkie and Tzuyu’s conversations were often short, they cared for one another in their own way though neither girl would ever admit it. So it was of no surprise that Elkie left following their brief discussion, neither were the emotional sort especially when it came to each other. Their brother Jackson was the openly affectionate one in the family, he and Tzuyu were very close due to their shared humour but the others were all irrelevant to the main three. They were lower than them, they were Father’s favourites and they would not waste their breath on those that relied on his scraps. Vampires were a high class race, sire bloodlines were important - by being one of Father’s children a vampire could be set for life but only if he allowed it. Father was in charge and everyone knew it.

 

It was four days after that meeting in which Nayeon brought their merry band of misfits through to the Other. They didn’t know what they expected when they first came over, Jeongyeon had only been over once before and still found her wooden chest heavy from the atmosphere that engulfed the Other. She never liked this place, it constantly felt like something was going to jump out of the shadows at any moment. Jeongyeon’s job was to protect Nayeon, it always had been and it always would be. For this reason whenever the daughter of life and death was in her sights she was constantly searching for potential danger, she didn’t like feeling so on edge. Her thoughts were thankfully distracted when Nayeon requested she get a pair of trousers for Chaeyoung.

 

The mermaid had been using some spares Sana had brought with her but they were a size too big and would not do well for running. As they didn’t know how the meeting with Father would go they could not take chances.

 

Momo made her way to the window, wanting to look out over a world she had only heard horror stories about. It made her stomach churn as she looked out across the empty wasteland surrounding the tower. This tower was different from the other side in Orbis, gleaming white stone replaced by black obsidian. In fact Momo couldn’t see any colour for miles, only a dark grey hue which filled the heavy air. She didn’t like it, this world felt off and dirty - nothing like the beauty that was found all over Orbis. There was no beauty here, no flowers, no birds…no life. Chaeyoung was similarly appalled, her underwater kingdom was a place known through legend for its aesthetic buildings and backdrop. The Other was very different. Barren, lifeless.

 

With the horses remaining in Orbis, the group had to walk the miles to Domus Defuntorum. It was strange for Dahyun to be walking so long without seeing a single animal, or anyone for that matter, it was just so empty. The current plain they were walking on appeared to go on forever, eventually even the appearances of dying trees made for a sight that could be deemed interesting. Then the dying trees began to get closer together until the group were walking through a dying forest. Sana studied everything with eagle vision, she wasn’t about to let anything get the drop on them. Dark creatures were evil creatures, she would kill them all if she could.

 

Soon a dark castle came into view, it was pitch black and held an intimidating aura. It imposed over everything around it, protected by high walls hiding a maze garden behind hit. The bushes there were not the green the group were used to seeing, they were silver with black roses dotting over each one. After making it through the obsidian gates, Momo was in awe of the colour of the plants. She reached out to touch one, only for it to burn in her hand as her light touched the darkness embellished rose. She didn’t like this place, she didn’t like destroying things. She had been instructed to let her wings out, just in case someone tried to grab her and burned themselves alive. Jihyo was tense, Nayeon had offered them the warning of Father and his vampire children. Mortals never usually walked into the castle as guests, usually they were lunch. Father had told them they were welcome, that he had warned all in attendance of the dire consequences to attacking his guests. Though Jihyo had to question the trust that could be put in the vampire king.

 

Mina was surprised to see no guards at the doorway to the castle, it was almost suspicious. The halls were long and dark, the captain was sure she could wander them for days and still never get to where she needed to be. She supposed the vampire sense of direction helped, plus they had infinite years to map out where all these passages led to. They were being watched, not that they realised. Two pairs of arms reaching out when one member of their party was close enough. Nobody noticed Sana being pulled from the group into a darker part of the castle, they were too enamoured by the Gothic décor. They were all used to bright colours and vibrant patterns, they had never seen decorations like these. Wide painting detailed murder and bloodshed among armies of creatures they had never seen before.

 

Then two figures were before them, so quick that nobody saw them arrive. One was a man the other a woman, both pale with blood red eyes. The man was in a black dress shirt with a red tie, a teasing smile on his marble face as he watched them take in the sick beauty of the castle. The woman was wearing a black dress with little red details, red and black appearing to be the colour scheme of the building and the only colour the group had seen for a while now. The woman studied them with an impassive face, analysing each one until she settled her glare on the faery - the main threat. Feeling scared of this unfamiliar woman looking at her with such hatred, Momo shuffled closer to Jeongyeon for protection.

 

“Welcome!” The man bowed, “My name is Jackson and this is Elkie, Father sent us to come and find you.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Jihyo spoke, ever the ambassador, “I am Queen Jihyo of Orbis.”

 

“You are no Queen here.” Elkie spoke up,

 

A tension filled the air. A sculpted eyebrow raised at the vampire’s insolence, Jihyo was used to people questioning her but nobody had ever renounced her as queen before.

 

Jackson chuckled, “Forgive my sister, we have learned to place little trust in outsiders.”

 

“Especially those who request my little sister for unknown reasons.”

 

Jackson appeared a little flustered, “Right this way, please.”

 

He turned and led them down the hall, Elkie watching them pass before following along behind. Dahyun then noted that Sana wasn’t there, she knew her friend well - Sana would pop up eventually, she could handle herself. Yet there was a small sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. It was noted that the sun was coming in through various windows, all covered by large red curtains to block the rays. When they turned the final corner the group were faced with a large, grand, oak door. Jackson knocked on it, gentle taps from the strong man causing booming thumps to echo the hall. When a stern voice told them to enter, Jackson pulled open the heavy doors like they weighed nothing. They flew open and the group entered a large throne room.

 

Unlike Jihyo’s white and blue colours which gleamed in the sunlight, the room was dark with throws of red here and there. It matched the man whom sat in the throne at he head of the room, he stood when they entered. Tall, broad shoulders, wearing a black jacket and a red dress shirt - this was the man only known as Father, the King of Vampires. He smiled a smile at them that made Chaeyoung’s new toes curl in an unpleasant way. This man had the devil’s smile and she didn’t like it. He walked down the throne’s steps and met them in the centre of the room. He extended his hand to take Jihyo’s, kissing the back of it softly.

 

“Your grace,” Father began, “I have only heard tales of your beauty, they do not do you justice.”

 

“Please, refrain from flattery,” Jihyo retracted her hand carefully, “Did you manage to track down whom Nayeon requested?”

 

Father’s smile didn’t fade, sensing the Queen’s discomfort Jeongyeon shuffled closer to her.

 

“From what I have heard she arrived here this morning, I have yet to see her but I just sent someone to track her down.”

 

“Track her down?”

 

Jackson spoke up, “The castle is rather large, Tzuyu often finds places to hide.”

“The most rebellious of my brood.” Father chuckled, “I’ve always had trouble keeping track of that one.”

 

Meanwhile, Tzuyu found herself walking through the aged halls of Domus Defuntorum, making her way to the great hall for the meeting. It had been a long time since she had been home, their servants running away at the sight of her. Tzuyu just watched them go, bored, it was amazing how dull life became when you never had a fear to dying. Why seize the day when you can seize all of them?

 

Sure, Tzuyu could be killed but she was content staying in the Other and so nobody was high enough in the pecking order to kill her for fear of Father’s wrath. Tzuyu was royalty, therefore untouchable and she knew it.

 

“GET OFF ME!”

 

Tzuyu had just rounded a corner when she heard the shout, deciding that the meeting could wait a moment she began walking to its source. To her surprise there was a human girl in their castle, she raised an eyebrow at her appearance - this was new. The girl was shorter than Tzuyu, with a black bob and various weapons clinging to her belt. At that moment she was wielding a katana and fighting off some of the underling vampires that worked in the castle. Tzuyu could have gone in to help….or to eat her but she was intrigued. Usually humans were terrified little things, they lived their lives in fear and hid behind their toothpick weapons. This girl was different, she let out a war cry and swung her sword with such accuracy that Tzuyu was vaguely impressed.

 

She leant against the wall watching the swordplay, chuckling at how the lower tier vampires were easily beaten by a pint sized mortal. Suddenly, the girl was punched straight in the face and when her head flew back….so did her hair? The black bob landed on the floor a step away from Tzuyu revealing the long blonde locks the girl had been hiding. The woman was beautiful, Tzuyu could say that for sure - she was athletic and had a cute face even if it was scrunched in pain as she fought for her life. When the woman began to get overrun Tzuyu decided the show was over and cleared her throat, at the sight of her the three underlings froze. The gave terrified bows and scattered, if she was Tzuyu’s meal they could eat elsewhere.

 

The woman closed her eyes and panted for a moment before resheathing her blade behind her back. Tzuyu only watched her, when she was composed the vampire lifted the wig off the floor and twirled it around her finger.

 

“Missing something?”

 

The woman glared daggers at her as she walked over and snatched the wig away.

 

“You’re welcome.” Tzuyu shrugged,

 

“I didn’t need help.” The woman growled,

 

“Of course you didn’t.” Tzuyu didn’t believe her but that would get them nowhere, “Are you here for the meeting?”

 

The woman eyed her up and down as she fixed her wig, “Yes.”

 

“I though so,” Tzuyu nodded, “This way.”

 

She walked past the woman, not sparing her a glance. Tzuyu smirked to herself when the woman ran to catch up, as a member of the undead Tzuyu could move fasted than most mortals. Once the woman was close enough Tzuyu could smell her, she smelt delicious it was obvious why those underlings wanted to rip her apart. Even Tzuyu herself struggled to control her instincts to rip the woman’s neck out. Vampires drank blood, everyone knew that, but Tzuyu had always preferred animal blood. It wasn’t as filling as human blood but it sufficed, this woman was the first human Tzuyu had seen in a long time so there was no wonder why her control was wavering as they manoeuvred narrow hallways.

 

Tzuyu was grateful when they reached the great hall, she smiled a little when the small woman just burst through the doors without stopping. She was confident, that’s for sure. The vampire followed her at a more relaxed pace, immediately overwhelmed by all the scents in one room. She had always love the great hall, she remembered coming here for the first time years ago. Father had introduced her to his court and she had attended a dance there. Beautiful gowns and impeccable suits, a life Tzuyu no longer cared for but remembered fondly from time to time. She had been here for a long time, she had seen everything and been everywhere. She remembered the time the Gods split the world and the fear surrounding that time. But this hall was where things got better, where she was reborn, where she had a family.

 

When the throne room slammed open, a dishevelled Sana appeared followed by a tall woman with a teasing smirk. Sana stormed over to where Mina stood after the girl had called her name, concerned by her hurt appearance. Mina was stood with Dahyun and Chaeyoung and quickly began looking over the cuts over Sana’s arms and midriff. After she had been pulled away some vampires had attacked her, she had it covered - she didn’t need that stupid vampire and her stupid vampire smirk to save her. Sana could look after herself. That stupid image was burned in her head too, hearing someone clear their throat and watching the other vampires run before looking over at this immortal beauty leaning against the wall. Sana could have dealt with it, she did not need the aid of a dark creature.

 

“Watch out!” Elkie’s voice snapped all attention over to the newcomer,

 

Momo had forgotten her situation a moment and had approached Tzuyu to introduce herself, the woman had been standing alone and Momo always liked to keep others company. She had reached out to tap Tzuyu on the shoulder, Elkie had seen the movement and instantly pulled Tzuyu away from the danger moving at vampiric speeds. Tzuyu looked rattled at how close she had come to being burned alive. Jeongyeon approached to gently move Momo away, the girl too horrified to stammer more than an apology out.

 

“You should be more observant!” Elkie snapped punching her sister in the shoulder,

 

Tzuyu rubbed her shoulder, “Ouch, missed you too.”

 

“You’re late.” Was Elkie’s monotone response,

 

“Not my fau---”

 

Two strong arms wrapped round her and suddenly Tzuyu was being swung around in a tight grip. She could hear her skin cracking from the force. Jackson laughed as he swung her, ever the teddy bear, he liked the rare times they were all at the castle together.

 

“Put me down you oaf!” Tzuyu shouted with an equally big grin,

 

Jackson dropped her and smiled, “I’ve missed you!”

 

Tzuyu rolled her eyes, “I missed you too.”

 

Tzuyu had always been close to her adoptive brother, she and Elkie were close in an unmentioned and pretend to hate each other way but Tzuyu and Jackson were always together on the rare occasions she was home. They were family, not by blood but by choice. Her siblings then looked to another figure and stepped away from her, there he was - Father. He smiled the devils smile and opened his arms, extending them out to her, not to hug her but to gently pat her cheeks.

 

“There’s my girl,” He said kissing her forehead, “It is good to see you.”

 

“Father.” She greeted once he’d stepped away,

 

“You’re late.” He told her as he turned to walk back to his throne,

 

“Forgive me,” Tzuyu told him, “Some of our underlings didn’t realise you shouldn’t eat your guests.”

 

Sana was now glaring at her again, “I had it covered.”

 

“Of course you did.” Tzuyu responded with an eyeroll,

 

“Anything new to add to our map?” Father continued,

 

“A few villages here and there, some ruins, we can add them later.”

 

“I look forward to it.”

 

When Tzuyu looked to Father she noticed two figures standing either side of him, “Tzuyu, this is Queen Jihyo---”

 

“The Ice Queen?” Tzuyu asked before she could stop herself,

 

Queen Jihyo smiled kindly at her, “Nice to meet you.”

 

She held herself in a manner that made her seem both open and inviting as well as commanded and demanded attention. No matter who else was in the room your eyes would always go to Jihyo, she almost ordered it. Tzuyu had heard stories of the Ice Queen, how she was one of the most revered rulers either side of the border. Firm, yet fair and her subjects loved her. For someone like her to travel to the Other there must have been a serious problem. The blinding light that radiated from her was a large contrast to the grey hue that the Other seemed to have. Like a light in the end of a tunnel, glaring and gleaming.

 

“And this is Nayeon.” Father introduced,

 

So that was her, the infamous Nayeon, watching her with cold eyes - one blue and one red.

 

Tzuyu smiled at her, “You summoned me?”

 

“Yes, Nayeon.” Jihyo smiled trying to break the tension, “Why are we here?”

 

The daughter of life and death watched her for a moment, Tzuyu matching her stare. Unwavering, unafraid.

 

“Daddy’s back.”

 

 


	7. Chapter VI - Risen From the Grave

** Chapter VI - Risen From the Grave **

 

“What?”

 

It was Sana that uttered the single word that all in the room were thinking. Jeongyeon herself was just as shocked as anyone, they had all assumed she had known what was going on but Nayeon had kept her as in the dark as the rest of them. Nayeon knew that Jeongyeon would follow her straight into the underworld if she ordered it, but Jeongyeon couldn’t protect her from the wrath of an angry ex-god. She just couldn’t, she had done it once before and barely lived to tell the tale. The wooden woman could never be sure she would survive a follow up attack. However, Jeongyeon swore her life to Nayeon and so would lay down all she had to defend her.

 

Jeongyeon had no family, no close confidants, her life was to Nayeon and she would die before letting the daughter of life and death get hurt. It was her purpose, there was no question about it. But while Jeongyeon would never question Nayeon’s motives, one look around the room found plenty of those with doubts. Sana had the most visible fury on her face at being led into the Other with false pretences, whilst they were not exactly lied to they had not been told they were going to be messing with the Gods. Dahyun was looking stunned next to her, shocked at the news that she had a role to play against the second coming of an evil ex-God. Jeongyeon had spoken only briefly with Mina and Dahyun, Mina appeared to be a dedicated sailor and so she could only guess that their journey would involve being on the water - but Dahyun…she couldn’t imagine what the animalis would be useful for.

 

When Jeongyeon looked at Momo all she could see was fear, the faery had never left her home before and to go from a world of light and joy to the Other had already been a huge change but knowing she would be up against the figure-head of evil was a terrifying thought. Jeongyeon rarely placed a wager on mortal lives but if she were forced Momo would not see the end of this battle. She was too good, too inexperienced - the same with Chaeyoung who was still studying her new legs with wonder, little care over the bombshell that had just been dropped and the raising tension. Tzuyu was stood in the centre of the room, the smirk on her lips not matching the emotional void within her red eyes. Bravado could be a deadly thing.

 

“Diabolous may have escaped his prison.” Nayeon confirmed, “In my vision I watched him rip our worlds apart in fire and chaos. He will tear the Gods from their power and bathe in the blood of the innocent.”

 

“Nice imagery.” Elkie commented,

 

“Silence,” Father said, no force in his voice but the command present, “Are you sure it was him?”

 

“I know my fathers laugh, I hear it in my nightmares enough.” Nayeon confirmed, "He has either escaped or is working on it."

 

“So what do we need to do?” Jihyo asked, eyes shining with nerves under the cold exterior,

 

Nayeon looked over the group, “We go to where his cage was dropped and I will check that the magic in place has held.”

 

“Then what do you need us for?” Was the harsh snap from Sana,

 

Jeongyeon understood why Sana was afraid but she did not appreciate the fear creating anger, especially directed at the only person keeping Orbis and the Other from falling apart.

 

“Getting to the volcano is a dangerous task, I will need assistance getting there.”

 

“And if he’s out?” Sana continued,

 

“We prepare for the fight of the century.”

 

“A war!” Sana was shouting now, “You got us into a war!”

 

“Calm down.” Dahyun tried to soothe her,

 

“I will not calm down,” Sana snarled, “I do not appreciate being led here to die!”

 

Tension flared to the point where Jeongyeon got ready to draw her sword in case Sana decided to attack Nayeon.

 

“Then leave.”

 

All eyes went to Tzuyu who looked as though she had been told she had lost a slipper rather than that she would be the front line defence against an evil ex-God. The vampire almost looked bored, if it were not for the way she watched Sana’s every move like a hawk. Sana matched her stare, bristling. She bit her tongue though, not responding to the challenge.

 

“I’m sure we would die spectacularly without you but if you’re too afraid that is a risk we would have to take.” Tzuyu shrugged,

 

Before Sana could snap back, Dahyun intervened, “She has a point, we have a better chance providing everyone from the prophecy is here.”

 

Sana stammered, façade shaking slightly, “But…what about people like Chaeyoung and Momo?” She pointed at the girls in question, Chaeyoung finally looking up from her own legs, “They’re too innocent to wrap up in all this.”

 

Tzuyu shrugged, “Fine. I make it my personal mission to protect the innocents.”

 

“What so you can drain them dry?”

 

Tzuyu’s eyes nearly rolled out of her skull, “I can’t touch the faery anyway. She’s pretty much the biggest threat to me here. But if it keeps you quiet I shall watch over her and the girl, you need only focus on the task at hand.”

 

Sana looked sceptical.

 

“I never break a promise.” Tzuyu told her, “It’s one of my few virtues.”

 

“Then it is settled,” Jihyo’s voice spoke with such finality Sana felt the fight leave her, “Tzuyu will watch over Momo and Chaeyoung to keep them from harm. She knows the Other best and so it makes sense for her to protect them from threats we are unaware of.”

 

Tzuyu nodded and Sana huffed, dropping the subject for now.

 

“Tzuyu,” Jihyo spoke again gaining the attention on the vampire before her, “Your Father said you travelled further through the Other than any other.”

 

“With immortality comes boredom.” Tzuyu responded in the breezy tone she always used,

 

“Would you be able to chart us a map?”

 

“Of course.” Tzuyu nodded,

 

Father clapped his hands together, “Well then, why don’t you go and feed our guests? You can add to my map and chart your journey tonight.”

 

“Jeongyeon, go with them for some food - Jihyo and I will stay here to discuss things further.” Nayeon ordered,

 

“Do we even have mortal food?” Tzuyu asked,

 

“Our kitchens are stocked to fatten up our own meals.” Father smiled,

 

“Well these girls are certainly tasty.” She looked at Sana as she said it who only glared back at her,

 

Then Father gave Tzuyu a warning in a language unrecognised by those from Orbis, it was far from the common tongue. It was enough for Tzuyu to let a small amount of fear register in her eyes before leading the party from the room and back into the maze of hallways.Elkie kept her step in line with her sister whilst Jackson brought up the rear, politely conversing with Dahyun to fill the awkward silence. Chaeyoung was still staring at her legs as they moved, it was strange - these two dangling things filled with bones and wrapped in pink flesh were able to make her walk on land. Sure it took her a period of time learning how to balance and move simultaneously but Mina had helped her with that. Chaeyoung had asked Mina a lot of questions about her new form, but one area in particular the captain refused to tell her about. All Chaeyoung knew was that is was where humans let out bodily waste, the few times she had seen sailors in her part of the ocean they had released this waste over the side of the boat. Their parts were different to Chaeyoung’s and she attempted to figure out if all females were the same or if it was a defect of the spell.

 

For the first time since she was dragged into this misadventure she finally decided to take a real look at those she had been travelling with. Usually the scenery around her was so new and exciting she barely had time to analyse these people that she had been thrown in with. Immediately her eyes locked on to the back of Tzuyu’s head, she was in front leading them through the halls with no hesitation. All Chaeyoung knew of vampires had been bits she heard from the group on their way to the Other: they were immortal, they were powerful and they feasted on the blood of mortals. She had imagined dark figures with evil smiles and pointy teeth, monsters in all aspects. But Tzuyu was beautiful, truly stunning and her expression was almost always teasing or playful. However, while Chaeyoung was naive about the mainland, she was not naive enough to not perceive Tzuyu as dangerous.

 

In the Ocean Kingdom, there were fish that lurked in the darkness of the deeper oceans who were similar in a way. A fish could be swimming along and become transfixed by a beautiful light in the distance, when they drew to close a monstrous figure rose from the deep and swallowed them whole. She didn’t know what it was called on land but where she was from they called it the dark one. It was unknown if it was just one fish or many, but she was certain that this castle contained many beautiful creatures who would kill her if she got too close. For now Tzuyu was on their side, offering to protect Momo and herself, but if Tzuyu had been alive long enough to learn the hallways in this maze she would be alive long enough to turn on them once things were through.

 

Behind them was Jeongyeon, the wooden doll. Chaeyoung had asked rather loudly once if all trees could become sentient and the guard had become reserved, awkwardness settling fast. The mermaid had apologised and Jeongyeon had claimed to have taken no offence but nobody had ever addressed the topic again. Chaeyoung had only seen the woman out of armour one time, they had stopped to bathe in a river and Jeongyeon revealed a completely wooden torso fading just below her stomach. The other girls often walked around with out shirts but anything lower was kept private, Chaeyoung had questions so this annoyed her, but Jeongyeon was hardly without her armour. It was like a second skin. She never spoke much either, choosing to observe a conversation with disinterest instead of taking part.

 

Sana, who was walking along side her, was much the same - never contributing to the conversation. The only difference was Jeongyeon would blindly follow what Nayeon said while Sana would openly voice her protest. Chaeyoung didn’t think she liked Sana very much, the girl was cold and angry. But nobody knew why Sana was angry, she was just angry at the world and everyone in it. But for every angry outburst and violent tendency, there was also a fiercely loyal and protective counterbalance. When it came to Dahyun, whom Chaeyoung had learned had known Sana for a long time, Sana would fight all the Gods themselves to keep her safe. Momo too, the faery had become someone Sana spoke to and allowed some patience towards.

 

Momo at that time was walking beside Sana looking at everything with interest, when the group wandered into the kitchen she immediately began to flutter her wings in excitement for food. Stopping once Elkie chastised her for being reckless again, which sparked Sana to step forward as if to begin an argument. Luckily Jeongyeon cooled the situation. Momo was the nicest of all the girls Chaeyoung had met, consistently happy and optimistic. It was a good set of traits to have, the mermaid herself found that optimism was always helpful in times of crisis. Every group needed someone to cheer for them and Momo was happy to do that. However, since they arrived in the Other Momo appeared to be afraid of something. She seemed somewhat afraid of how different the Other was to the faery community, but it was something else as well. Something deeper rooted.

 

A hand landed softly on her shoulder and Chaeyoung was moved out of the way of a bustling vampire - the cook she assumed. The mermaid looked round and smiled at Mina in thanks. She liked Mina, the captain had always been kind to her and they had many conversations about the ocean. Having missed home a little since she ran away, Chaeyoung liked that Mina would ask her about her home and would listen genuinely to every tale the mermaid span. It didn’t matter that Chaeyoung left out some of the finer details, Mina still enjoyed her stories and then would respond with some of the tales her own father had told her. They enjoyed each others company and had found a fast friendship. The duo stood aside as they watched the cook begin tracking down “mortal food”. Tzuyu went straight for a different appliance, pulling out a large vial of something and bringing it to her lips. She took a swig and Chaeyoung’s breath hitched, when Tzuyu pulled the vial away her lips were stained red. When Tzuyu locked eyes with her she found herself being turned around.

 

“Don’t look.” Mina muttered turning Chaeyoung to face her,

 

“Is…Is that…?”

 

“Human? Most likely.” Mina replied quietly,

 

Chaeyoung was right. Beauty on the outside, monster inside.

 

“Just look away,” Mina told her, “This is their home we cannot dictate what they do.”

 

Dinner was prepared, not the best meal they’d ever tasted but it was edible. Momo scarfed hers down so quickly she nearly choked and Dahyun laughed and patted her back. She looked over the group of mortals at the table, sure they weren’t the most normal looking group but somehow she felt they all belonged there. They had Sana and Jeongyeon who were their fierce fighters, they would protect them from anything that came there way. Dahyun had watched Sana fight her whole life, she knew what the girl was capable of. Jihyo and Nayeon would lead the charge, both strong leaders with their own magical abilities. Mina would surely be of use with her sailing skills and experience, Chaeyoung’s swimming ability would also probably come in handy. The transformation had never taken away the gills on her neck, so surely if there were something underwater she would be able to collect it. Tzuyu knew the Other better than anyone, apparently she had used her immortality to search every inch of it making her their navigator. They would literally get lost without her.

 

Dahyun didn’t know what role she or Momo would play, but for Momo it probably had something to do with keeping Tzuyu at bay since one touch would kill her. For Dahyun it had to be her rare skills as an animalis, while she was still unsure where this trait had come from she was eager to discover it’s full potential. She knew that faery folk knew an intense amount about the history of magic and its properties. Maybe on their journey Momo could tell her what she knew about the earth magic surrounding the animalis talent.

 

Eventually, another servant appeared and said something in the strange language again. Elkie told them all that their rooms had been prepared and, while ignoring Sana’s displeasure, Tzuyu offered to lead the way. Jeongyeon was to room with Nayeon and Jihyo, Chaeyoung with Mina and Momo with Dahyun leaving Sana alone walking the hallway with Tzuyu. They said nothing as they walked until Tzuyu opened the door to a bedroom. It was huge, the usual dark decorum with red velvet curtains matching the blood red bed spread. This room appeared to be used, but it was also clean.

 

“We ran out of guest rooms,” Tzuyu explained, “So you’ll have to take mine I’m afraid.”

 

Sana glared at her, “What so you can drain me in my sleep?”

 

Tzuyu chuckled but said nothing.

 

“I thought vampires didn’t sleep.” Sana voiced after a moment, running her hand over the duvet,

 

“You thought correctly.”

 

“Then why such a lavish bed.”

 

Tzuyu raised an eyebrow, “Even the undead need a little warmth in the night now and then.”

 

Sana’s nose wrinkled in disgust, “You’re vile.”

 

“Please, sex is apart of life…or post-life,” Tzuyu re-thought, “As long as there’s verbal consent.”

 

“How honourable of you.” Sana responded removing her wig to shake out her hair,

 

“Calm yourself,” Tzuyu had another eye-roll locked and loaded, “I’m too busy to take you as a virgin sacrifice.”

 

Sana stiffened, “I’m….how could….I’m not a…!”

 

Tzuyu just hummed, mirth betraying the fact she didn’t buy the vigilante for a second.

 

“Just get out!” Sana was embarrassed, she did not like being so off guard,

 

“Fine, fine.” Tzuyu chuckled, sauntering out, “Sweet dreams.”

 

When she closed the door she didn’t even hear the impact of the soft pillow Sana flung at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is welcome :)


	8. Chapter VII - The Tale of the Wooden Woman

** Chapter VII - The Tale of the Wooden Woman **

 

Sunrise in the Other was very different to sunrise in Orbis. The sun itself was a strange anomaly, it lit up the world but at the same time it was as though no light came from it. It just chased away the black of the night and replaced it with the normal grey hue, made darker by the reaching shadow of Domus Defuntorum. The Other had not been what Dahyun had expected, it was nothing like the tales told to children in order to keep them on the right path. Over the years mothers had taken to telling their offspring that if they were to continue to behave whichever way, that the Daughter of Life and Death would come and take them away to the Other. Where fire danced over the plains and beings of true evil would punish them for whatever wrong they had done. The stories were enough to scare most children into compliance, even now when Dahyun would tell the stories to the children of her village the message remained: Orbis was for the good, the Other was for the evil.

 

That morning Dahyun had woken before any of the others and used her early rise as a chance to explore the maze of hallways. Following the incident with Sana yesterday all underlings had been informed that they were guests and not food, ergo Dahyun was able to wander uninterrupted. For a while she just travelled down each identical hallway, sometimes finding herself back in front of the room she spent the night in. Part of her wanted to go back in, wake Momo to come join her, but she didn’t. Dahyun hated being alone, she had been orphaned very young after her parents left her on the church doorstep and it had left her with a deeply ingrained fear of abandonment. She had known many people who had eventually left her, Sana was her constant - Sana was her only friend in the world. While she was grateful for her only friend, it made loneliness more common when Sana wasn’t around. It was why Dahyun loved telling stories, drawing in a crowd and being surrounded by people made her feel safe.

 

Ergo, walking alone around the vampiric castle gave her too much time to think and she didn’t like it. She wished she knew which room Sana was in so that she could seek her out for company, instead all that could be done was to continue the lonely trail through the halls. There was one redeeming part of this early morning adventure, the balcony. Dahyun hadn’t seen it at first, regal glass doors were hidden behind the blood red drapes and so in the dark of night nobody would know they were there unless the balcony’s existence was known to them. When the bland sun came up Dahyun spotted the dim light now trying to force its way though the glass. Curiosity had gotten the better of her and so she pulled back the drapes to find the large balcony there.

 

She did not know how long she was out there for, lost in her thoughts about how great a story she’d have at the end of this epic quest, but Dahyun did jump when she heard the balcony door open. She span on her heel, somewhat scared that one of the underlings had decided to ignore their rulers orders, but her heart settled once Momo’s uneven wings were spotted. The faery smiled and walked next to Dahyun to look out over the wasteland.

 

“Good morning.” She chirped, “Part of me hoped that things would look a bit brighter in the morning sun.”

 

Dahyun hummed, “It really is different, huh?”

 

Momo nodded, biting her lip, “I hope we do not take long in finding the cage, I don’t like this place.”

 

Dahyun could not help but agree, “It looks like the land in which light comes to die.”

 

Momo giggled a little, “It’s so empty…there’s no life.”

 

“I’m sure there’s some.” Dahyun tried to soothe,

 

“No, only death.”

 

Faery folk were light magic as previously established, their magic came from life around them. It’s why they made their communities in the forests, the trees and plants around them kept their magic strong. The only nearby life in the Other were the black and silver rose bushes below them but their aura made Momo shiver, they were cold - not the usual warm, soft embrace of life. It wasn’t any type of cold Momo knew, it wasn’t the frosty type that Jihyo experienced or the eerie chill that consumed Domus Defuntorum. It was just….cold, the type of cold a corpse goes after all warmth has left it. Momo shuffled closer to Dahyun, as a real living being Dahyun was a lot warmer than the surrounding area. Dahyun smiled softly at her, shuffling closer and watching the grey landscape, offering Momo some comfort which the faery seemed to require.

 

“You don’t have to be so scared you know.” Dahyun said after a while, “Sana made Tzuyu swear to protect you, a vow that I’m sure she’ll keep. Plus you are invincible here.”

 

“That’s what scares me…”

 

The sentence was whispered so quietly that Dahyun wasn’t sure she heard it correctly, it was almost like Momo’s intention had been for the animalis not to hear it. So rather than press the subject, which the faery seemed to not wish to discuss, Dahyun chose to just shuffle close enough that their arms were touching. This slight action made Momo relax, something she had found herself unable to do in the Other. There was no way for them to know how long they were out there, enjoying the quiet whilst trying to find anything of beauty around them. With the sun being a constant grey here was no way to know how brightly it was shining, time just dragged on forever. It was nice, in a strange way, standing in a place so opposite to what they knew and relying on one person to ground them there. Strangers or not the duo were not much different. Both women had never stepped out of their homes before, let alone been to somewhere as unsettling as the Other. While a small factor in the grand scheme it was enough to bond them, it was enough for them to leave that balcony s friends each wishing they could stay a couple moments longer.

 

However, the harsh reality is that most wishes go unheard.

 

“There you are.”

 

Mina had been the one to find them, a captain always needed a good sense of direction.

 

“We need you both in the throne room, we’re preparing to leave.”

 

Dahyun’s warmth left Momo’s side, “But our things--”

 

“Sana has them.” Mina interrupted, “The Ice---Jihyo said to hurry you, we do not wish to spend more time here than necessary.”

 

The trio made their way quickly through the halls until they arrived at the throne room. Mina was the first to enter, seeking out Chaeyoung almost immediately. She was stood closer to Tzuyu than Mina would have liked, only the vampire was taking no notice of her - instead she was focusing on placing various markers on the large table map of the Other. Gently she would position models of castles or villages on the map as Father watched over her shoulder. Chaeyoung was watching curiously, though as Mina approached she did look up to offer her a smile. Mina wanted to keep an eye on Chaeyoung, the mermaid had never been on land this long before and so Mina had taken it upon herself to teach the younger anything she wished to know about this new world. The issue with them being in the Other was that Mina now was in the same position as her pupil, she knew nothing about the world she had found herself in.

 

Mina liked to watch Chaeyoung a lot, it had been more interesting than the familiar sights in Orbis and a good distraction from the dull grey of the Other. She found that she quite liked Chaeyoung’s gills, they were so out of place and Mina caught herself as being quite fascinated by them. It was interesting when she realised Chaeyoung wasn’t breathing through her nose like everyone else was, occasionally her gills would flare indicating a particularly deep breath.

 

“Nayeon said that once Tzuyu has charted a route we’ll be going.” Chaeyoung told her,

 

Mina hummed, “I bet Sana was happy to hear that direction.”

 

“She was more distressed to learn Tzuyu stole her wig.”

 

“Tzuyu stole her wig!” Mina began laughing, “Why in Orbis---”

 

“I dislike being accused of wig thievery,” Tzuyu looked at them, luckily with nothing but play in her eyes, “There was no evidence of my involvement in said wig theft….however it was a stupid wig and I hated it.”

 

“I know it was you blood sucker!” Sana snapped from across the room,

 

“Prove it!”

 

“Ladies, please,” Jihyo’s order was obeyed instantly, “Do we have a route yet or not?”

 

Tzuyu poked her tongue out at Sana before replying, “Over the mountain range, it’s the route freshest in my mind - I only trekked it recently.”

 

“Then let’s go.” Nayeon spoke up standing from her throne to head for the door, Jeongyeon forever in tow,

 

Taking the hint Father snapped his fingers and sent the underlings to take their things out to the horses. He held Tzuyu back a moment and Sana, against her better judgement, waited so that she could demand the return of her wig before they left. To her masked surprise, however, someone else stepped into her vision. Elkie studied Sana with an emotionless expression, red eyes flicking up and down her body with something resembling disgust in her eyes. Sana didn’t enjoy this study, so the vigilante just quirked an eyebrow in response.

 

“Want something?”

 

“You made Tzuyu promise to keep your friends safe.”

 

“And?” Sana glared,

 

“I think you should do the same.” Elkie responded matter-of-factly,

 

“I will always look after Momo and Chaeyoung.”

 

“Not them, genius,” Cue an eye-roll that Sana was now sure was a family trait, “Tzuyu.”

 

“Tzuyu?”

 

“Tzuyu,” Elkie jabbed her finger into Sana’s chest with each following word, “Bring. Her. Home.”

 

“What?”

 

This time Sana studied Elkie, the vampire’s face was completely impassive but once Sana looked through the blood red to the glimmer of fear within them she understood.

 

“She may be a brat but she is my sister and I would like for her to return home once this is over,” Elkie told her in the usual monotone voice, “Tzuyu has promised to protect your friends, all I ask is you return the favour.”

 

Sana hesitated but nodded slightly, this was enough for Elkie to turn on her heel and walk over to where Jackson was bear hugging Tzuyu goodbye. It was strange, Sana didn’t know much about families - her own had been ripped away from her when she was young. These people were not blood related, they didn’t even have blood and vampires couldn’t reproduce via the mortals method. Vampires were created not born. How could a group be so close as to call each other family when they had no prior relationship with one another? Sana soon realised she was wasting time trying to decipher the mental processes of the undead members of the Other, instead she just picked her nails and eventually followed Tzuyu out of the castle. Too deep in thought to enquire about her wig.

 

It was Jihyo who did the final head count, ensuring that everyone was there. Once Sana and Tzuyu appeared she began checking that everything was packed and ready to move out. At one point she found herself watching Jeongyeon, the wooden woman was making sure Nayeon was properly saddled on her horse and adjusting the reins a little. It was funny, whenever Jihyo caught herself admiring the older girl she found herself drawn back into her childhood crush, the myth of the wooden woman who defended the Daughter of Life and Death with her life. The one true soldier. Even after the group had mounted their horses and began their trek across the grey plains, following Tzuyu’s directions, the Ice Queen kept glancing at Jeongyeon who rode next to her.

 

“Is there something on my face?” The guard eventually asked, voice quiet under the noise of those behind them,

 

Jihyo nearly choked on her own icy breath, “No, not at all - just…daydreaming.”

 

“Daydreaming?” Jeongyeon finally took her gaze from Nayeon who led the way and raised her eyebrow,

 

“Forgive me, but when I was young I adored the stories of Nayeon’s famous personal guard.”

 

Jeongyeon’s gaze faltered and her impassive face turned sheepish, “I would not say famous, I do my duty as any guard would.”

 

“No guard would truly give their life for their ruler, only true soldiers would.”

 

“I grew up hearing those stories from village elders.” Dahyun’s voice called from the back, “The Tale of the Wooden Woman was always my favourite.”

 

At the term ‘Wooden’ Jeongyeon’s gaze returned to impassive.

 

“It is not a story I enjoy remembering.”

 

Dahyun hesitated, “Oh! I am sorry for bringing it up…”

 

“I am not ashamed of any of it,” Jeongyeon tried to ease the animalis’ mind, “It is a story of a time I nearly failed, that is why I do not like to speak of it.”

 

Everyone was happy to let the subject drop, until Chaeyoung spoke,”Forgive me, but I do not think I know this story.”

 

There was a silence, everyone waiting for someone else to either talk or change the subject of conversation. Chaeyoung hugged Mina’s back slightly, they were sharing a horse while Momo flew along side the procession, she was worried she had overstepped some form of line.

 

Jeongyeon sighed, “It’s my story. The story of how I became…well the way I am now.”

 

“I-If you do not wish to discuss---” Chaeyoung was cut off,

 

“It’s fine,” Jeongyeon looked back to smile to her, “Just an unhappy tale. It was a long time ago, Nayeon was only eight or nine summers at that time. I was asked by Vida herself to watch over her, to become her personal guard along with two others. During this time the war was at its climax and the Goddess of Life was fearful that Diabolous would attempt to claim her.”

 

“Until that point I was of no concern to him,” Nayeon added blankly, “Then he realised taking me would hurt my mother more than any tactical loss in the war.”

 

“So myself and the two other guards would spend each night guarding the tower of white and black, this was back when it was one building - not split by the divide with the Other.”

 

“I remember that.” Tzuyu’s voice this time causing the interruption, “When the towers were split there was a loud crack that echoed throughout both plains.”

 

“Anyway,” Jeongyeon continued, “One night the tower was attacked, not a full scale attack but Diabolous was there with a large number of his minions. We managed to slay each minion as they came but at the sight of an ex-God before them my companions bolted. They were afraid of what would happen if they remained and got in his way and I do not blame them. I myself was rooted to the ground in fear, afraid that he would kill me quickly and painfully with a single glance. So I remained where I stood, letting him pass me by.”

 

“You actually saw him?” Dahyun asked in awe,

 

“There is no other way to describe him than what he is, death. He was the physical embodiment of death. As he walked past I felt sick, like all my insides were twisting and the scent of decaying flesh filled the room. I was frozen, couldn’t budge an inch, but then I heard it…”

 

“Heard what?” Momo asked curiously,

 

“Nayeon screaming for help.”

 

“I was only a child then, I was scared.” Nayeon muttered as if it was something shameful,

 

“It was enough to remind me of why I was there, to defend the daughter of Vida or die trying. I cleared every step up to her bed chamber and pulled him away from her. I then began to blindly hit him with my sword, he blocked each attack but I managed to position myself between them. One good hit and I saw him bleed, his blood was pitch black and his face contorted in a rage I had never deemed possible. His hands created a dark grey mist and suddenly I was cold, just in my chest there was a burning, aching cold. I felt the life being drained out of me and too this day I have never felt as much dark magic as I did then.”

 

Jeongyeon paused a moment at the memory.

 

“Next thing I know there’s a blinding light next to me and Vida appeared, her own fury in tow. I was flung to the ground convulsing, unable to breathe - I thought I was going to die. They fought around me and I don’t remember much about what they were doing I could only focus on the pain within my chest. Eventually he retreated in a puff of black smoke and Vida checked over Nayeon. Once I knew Nayeon was safe with her mother I allowed myself to succumb to the pain and lose consciousness.”

 

“I begged my mother to save her,” Nayeon continued, “She was the only one who stayed, the only one I could trust with my life and so I pleaded for her life. My mother just smiled down at me and pecked my forehead, she walked over to Jeongyeon’s body and recited a prayer - asking the Gods for help.”

 

“My torso had been destroyed and corrupted by the dark magic, I would never have survived had I just been given back my life force. Instead they had to create a new body for me, one that couldn’t feel pain. When I awoke I felt stiff but the pain was gone, I lifted my hand to my chest and heard a resigning wooden thud. Vida was there and thanked me for what I had done, apologising that there was no more she could do for me. I apologised in kind, if she hadn’t have been there who knows were Nayeon would be.”

 

“Everything always works out the way it is meant to,” Nayeon recited before looking back to offer her companion a rare smile, “From that day forward there was to be no one I trusted more.”

 

“You’re braver than I.” Jihyo said, eyes not leaving Jeongyeon’s,

 

“In times of great terror we decide who we are going to be,” Jeongyeon told her, “Whether we are brave enough to fight or smart enough to flee.”

 

“Do you regret your decision?”

 

“Never.”


	9. Chapter VIII - The Dead Forest

****

** **Chapter VIII - The Dead Forest** **

It was easy to lose track of time in the Other. The grey world never really gave any tell-tale signs of what point of the day it was. It was either day or night and the travellers had found that it seemed to sneak up on them every time the sun changed position. They had all been fascinated by the appearance of the cracked moon, during the night time it would hang in the sky illuminating the Other with a dark blue contrasting it’s usual constant grey. Tzuyu had told them that the Moon had broken apart during the first war. Diabolous had been at full power and Mortem, his younger brother and his successor, had attempted to stop him from his tyranny long before the final battle. When the dark magic clashed with such great power, the ripples spanned the known universe and the moon had cracked due to the force.

 

When the border was created the Gods created a new moon for Orbis, leaving the Other as an after thought. Settling them with the broken moon. Just another mark as to how those in the Other had been forgotten by those that created them, from the vampires who ruled to the mortals who happened to be in the wrong place when the border was constructed all were shunned by their creators. Another sign of the neglect was the lack of food available, no life for miles around making the edible items gifted from Father’s kitchens the only source of food for the past few days. They had rationed it well purely to evade starvation for as long of physically possible. They had been assured that once they were further from Father’s castle and closer to the mortal villages there would be more edible animals appearing.

 

Dahyun herself wasn’t too keen on having to eat from her animal brethren, she had spent to much time as a rabbit to consider eating one as a snack. Unfortunately, her options here were far too limited. There was no way she would survive this trip just by praying that someone in the Other had found a way to grow fresh fruit in the red soil. While it had been confirmed that it was indeed possible, the only farms were in the villages and those from the Other had learned long ago not to trust outsiders and so would be reluctant to spare any food to the party. They would resent the appearance of Orbis’ queen, anyone from Orbis was the enemy - they were the lucky ones.

 

It had been Momo who had spotted the tree-line in the distance, marking the end of the extended wasteland they had been travelling across. While the rest of the group were content riding their horses, Momo had chosen to use this time to stretch her wings, while her left side was rather weak, as the Other had no harsh cross breezes she was able to remain rather stable in the air. At the sight of the dark green trees she had felt excitement fill her and after shouting out her discovery she took off towards them, forcing the group to push their poor horses as fast as they could go. When they caught up the faery was standing just inside the forest her hand placed gently on the tree with a frown. Deciding to set up camp for the evening before heading into the potentially dangerous forest, everyone watched as the faery grew more visibly upset. She placed her ear softly to the bark and whispered something to the tree itself.

 

“Momo?” Jihyo called softly, aware that this was not the ideal setting for the naive woman, “Is everything alright?”

 

“It’s dying.” Momo wasn’t facing them, head remaining against the tree as she stroked the bark with one hand, “The forest, it’s dying. I can feel the life being drained.”

 

Nayeon studied the tree, the dark and rotting bark showing that Momo was correct. The life in this forest was fading slowly, as a member of the faery community Momo had a connection with all life in the forests from trees to flowers. They were viewed by faeries as family, they were doted on and tended too which is why the forest of Mediocris was so beautiful and bright. This forest had never had that same care, forgotten along with everything else this side of the border.

 

“It’s the curse of the Other,” Tzuyu told her solemnly, “Everything here is slowly decaying, these trees have been dying for possibly hundreds of years. The entire plane is in a constant state of dying, not dead yet but not living either.”

 

“How cheery.” Sana drawled from where she had begun trying to make a fire,

 

“Nisi mors certum est.” Tzuyu recited,

 

It was that strange language again and for a moment Sana watched the vampire, hoping for a translation. However, she was never graced with one. As the group split off to do their various duties when setting up camp Dahyun watched Momo for a moment longer. She felt pity towards the faery and so approached quietly to try and take her away. After nearly setting fire to the tent last time they made camp, Dahyun had been excused from any setting up by royal decree. Her new job was to tend to the horses as they rested, however the four legged beasts could hold a moment as the animalis checked in with her friend.

 

“Can you really feel the life within the tree?” She asked, more out of curiosity than anything,

 

Momo finally released the tree and stepped back, looking at Dahyun with a small smile, “Of course, light magic comes from the Goddess of Life. Faery folk are light creatures and therefore we have a responsibility to keep things alive.”

 

“That is impressive,” Dahyun whistled out, “Magic is an incredible gift isn’t it.”

 

“Indeed, you would know better than most. The ability of an animalis is the very definition of gift.” Momo told her,

 

“In what manner?”

 

Momo smiled and pulled her hand over to a fallen log, it was a little way from the others and covered in moss but it would suffice as a good place to continue their conversation. From the faery’s perspective Dahyun appeared to be a rather open person, however she did not know if the younger would wish for the group to hear any personal details she would divulge. And magic, especially in relation to its wielder, was a personal subject.

 

“You are aware that the ability of an animalis comes from earth magic, correct?” Momo asked, for once confident in discussing something she was knowledgeable of,

 

Dahyun nodded, listening intently.

 

“Earth mages are quite rare now but all have the ability to turn into animals, however only those with the gift and no other form of earth magic are called animalis’.”

 

“So all earth mages are animalis’ but not all animalis’ are earth mages?”

 

“Correct,” Momo smiled, happy that it made sense, “The ability of an animalis is not something a non-earth mage can be born with either. An earth mage must bestow the gift upon you, usually as repayment for a good deed.”

 

“You’re saying that an earth mage decided one day that she would like me to be able to turn into an armadillo?”

 

Momo giggled, “Sort of, to earth mages anyone with your gift are deemed as allies and they would defend you no questions asked.”

 

“I have had this ability for as long as I could remember, I can’t think of something I could have done to warrant this gift.”

 

Momo thought a moment, “Maybe it was a blood debt? Like one of your parents were owed it and they passed it you instead?”

 

Dahyun sighed, “I never knew my parents so there’s no way to know for sure.”

 

Momo suddenly grabbed Dahyun’s hands, shocking her with the sudden contact. The faery’s eyes closed and Dahyun couldn’t tell if it was the magic flowing from Momo or just the fact it was her hands holding hers but her fingers began to tingle and her stomach flipped. Dahyun knew that all faery folk were inherently beautiful but to her Momo was stunning. The pink glow that constantly surrounded her made her twinkle in the grey surrounding them. She was ethereal, no question about it. While she knew subconsciously Momo wouldn’t have minded, when the faery’s eyes opened again Dahyun blushed at being caught staring. Her eyes were shining with a joy that never truly left her and honestly Dahyun couldn’t breathe.

 

“It’s not strong enough for you to be an earth mage,” Momo began, “But it’s old magic, whenever you were given this gift you were extremely young. It probably was in payment for something your parents did.”

 

Dahyun swallowed, mood dampened when reminded of her absentee parents, “I guess I’ll never know where it came from.”

 

Chaeyoung watched the duo interact from afar, smiling to herself. They seemed close, she briefly wondered if there could be more going on between the two. Things worked differently on land and so she couldn’t be entirely sure, from what she understood females on land couldn’t produce eggs like mermaids could to be fertilised and so maybe two women didn’t need a male to reproduce. Chaeyoung was still confused about a lot of things, Mina helped where she could but still had yet to answer questions the mermaid had about human reproduction. She was curious, in her world the women laid eggs and the males would fertilize them. However, land people lacked this ability. Whenever she had questioned Mina about these things the pirate had blushed, stammered and uncharacteristically started conversations with anyone else that was around them who in turn looked amused.

 

Safe to say Chaeyoung had dropped the subject, no matter how adorable Mina was when she was flustered. Lately she had been fixated on the camp fire, fire was a new thing to Chaeyoung because, as one would expect, there was no way to start one in the ocean. Usually, Mina would keep an eye on Chaeyoung but as she was helping Jeongyeon with the tents the mermaid had been left thoroughly unsupervised. She watched intently as Sana knelt next to the fire pit she had made, dragging a stone over a piece of flint over and over creating little sparks. After a few of the sparks landed on the dry, rotted wood she had found, Sana began gently blowing - the blaze beginning soon after.

 

There was something endearing about fire. The way it moved and danced to the cracks and snaps of the wood. Chaeyoung was hypnotised by the gentle licks of the flames. She never knew much about fire, only that it created warmth and she had been warned against getting to close. But as she sat there listening to the gentle crackling before her, she felt the sweet song draw her in much like that of a siren’s call. She vaugly heard Tzuyu make a sarcastic comment and another bout of bickering beginning between herself and Sana meaning that nobody was any the wiser as to what Chaeyoung was doing.

 

Mina watched the two argue with interest from where she hammered in her tent peg, amused at the display. In she hadn’t known any better she would have assumed they were a married couple, not strangers that had met less that two weeks ago. Tzuyu seemed to always enjoy their interactions, like when a little boy would pull a little girl’s pigtail to get her attention - she would keep pulling Sana’s purely to get a rise out of her. To gain her attentions, negative or otherwise. It wouldn’t surprise her if by the end of the journey the duo were courting one ano---

 

A loud scream cut her off and all eyes snapped to Chaeyoung who’s hand was snapping back from the blaze before her. It took mere moments for Mina to be by her side, looking over the burn and ignoring the tent crumpling behind her. Tears poured from the injured girl’s eyes as she sniffled away her pain, her finger was beginning to rise with an unflattering blister and Mina couldn’t think of what to do. Instead she decided to do what her instincts told her two, she brought the finger to her mouth and suckled on it. Not noticing the weird looks from the on lookers nor acknowledging the red spreading across Chaeyoung’s cheeks as her sniffles died down due to shock. After a moment Mina looked up and when her eyes met the shocked mermaids she realised what she was doing.

 

She quickly removed the fingers from her mouth, “Jihyo, can you--”

 

“Um…of course.”

 

Jihyo walked over and used her icy palm to soothe the blister whilst Mina hastily stood and returned to the collapsed tent.

 

“Soo….” Dahyun began, easing the awkwardness as she and Momo re joined the group, “What did we learn?”

 

“Fire is hot, do not touch.” Chaeyoung pouted,

 

“And that Mina wants to eat Chaeyoung alive---OW!” Tzuyu yelped as Sana sent a hard kick to her shin,

 

With the “arch enemies” bickering again order was restored, the only reminder of what had just occurred found on Mina’s crimson red face.


	10. Chapter IX - Women of Honour

** **Chapter IX - Women of Honour** **

****

It took them two days to get through the forest, Momo’s mood dampening the longer they remained in there. She had tried to perform some simple incantations she knew to breathe life into some of the plants but it did little to help the slowly decaying forest. It was concerning them, now that they had been travelling for a while, that there had been no other person or animal since they left Domus Defuntorum. No humans, no animals, nothing in between and even the trees and any plant life they had encountered were either dying or a long time dead. The lands outside of the forest looked a lot different to the never-ending plains they had been travelling before, dead grass broke the ground in small tufts growing closer and closer together the further the group travelled. It had been a few weeks since they first crossed over and when Chaeyoung noticed the dead grass looking more and more green as they got closer to the first village on Tzuyu’s map, everyone began to get excited.

 

Tzuyu found the mortals a source of great entertainment, the things that worried them, that caused them joy it was all somewhat adorable. She had been around for hundreds of years, having been born a year after Nayeon when the world was one and all feared the ongoing battles outside. She only remembered feeling afraid when she was alive, taught to fear everything especially once the border appeared. When she had been turned and granted the gift of immortality the fear went, Tzuyu was the dangerous one now. But life without an end means it gets boring, it had been a long time since she had been witness to the genuine joy mortals had and the fight they would put up to stay alive. It was cute. Speaking of which, it had been a while since she had fed. Usually when she travelled she would try and feed off animals to tie her over, they weren’t as filling but they could last until she got back home where she wouldn’t have to question where the blood came from. However, in her younger years she had been quite ruthless in her feeding - a trait that she had desperately tried to outgrow.

 

Being so hungry and so close to mortals was beginning to test Tzuyu’s restraint.

 

If she went on a rampage Father would confine her to the castle until she was under control, like last time. It would not be worth it in the long run, so she settled for staying as far from the others as possible. Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Momo were fine, they were not built to appeal to Tzuyu’s thirst. The rest of them were proving to be a challenge. She was relieved when they made it to the river, the river lead straight through the village and let out at the Dead Sea, where the next leg of their journey would take place. Chaeyoung had actually squealed at the sight of the water, running over to trail her hands through the cool liquid. The atmosphere was so dry, finally having some moisture was a sign from the Gods. It was then Tzuyu looked a little way down the river, there was a girl down there with the village visible a little way behind her. She was washing her clothes, foolishly all alone. A quick look to her companions found them all distracted and so Tzuyu saw her chance to sneak away.

 

“Look at the grass!” Momo beamed running her hand on the finally green grass next to the lake,

 

“The Gods forgot about this place,” Nayeon told her calmly, “But the people abandoned here care for it as best they can.”

 

Jihyo cocked her head, “What do you mean?”

 

“They need to be able to grow things,” Jeongyeon explained, watching Mina and Chaeyoung play with the water as Momo lay on the grass behind them, “It may not be as beautiful as Orbis but the lands near where mortals live is cared for and healthier.”

 

“I never even thought there’d be people abandoned on this side,” Jihyo frowned, “I thought….”

 

Dahyun sighed, “You thought what we all did, you believed the stories that said only the evil were put here.”

 

“The Gods thought that was a better alternative than having anyone wish to break down the border to save these people. The needs of the many must always outweigh the needs of the few.”

 

“That doesn’t make it right.” Jihyo sighed,

 

The conversation went quiet as they observed the three joyful girls enjoying the river and the small sense of life it brought to the surrounding area. The smiles and giggling that travelled from the river greatly contrasted the darker vibe brought on by the conversation had at the same time. A little way from them, slipping over the grass to where a woman was knelt washing her clothes under the only green topped tree for miles around. The woman was so deep into her work that she hardly noticed a second presence had joined her. That is until she heard a twig snap from behind her and she turned suddenly. A tall stranger looked down on her, back leaning on the tree and she quickly stood, knowing well enough not to trust anyone whom she did not recognise. The stranger wore all black, including a hooded cloak and a bow strapped to her back. Red eyes revealed what this creature was, little flecks of amber dancing among the bloody colour making it impossible for her to make an escape. The beauty and power this woman exuded did nothing to help the poor woman’s mind as she struggled to think of anyway to escape. Long raven tresses framed a stunningly gorgeous face and the poor woman was completely frozen.

 

“You’re a long way from your village.” The stranger spoke, “It’s dangerous out here, never know what sort of nasty beasts would prey on a delicate flower like yourself.”

 

She pushed herself off the tree and looked her meal up and down, the women too scared to move an inch - hypnotised by red orbs dancing with amber. Two cold fingers tilted her chin up to face the immortal and the other hand rose to cradle her face.

 

“So delicate,” Tzuyu whispered, “So fragile, I could break you like a twig…” She smiled, “But I wont.”

 

Tzuyu lowered her head and for a moment the women closed her eyes, expecting pressure on her lips at any second only for her own golden hair to be dragged round her neck and Tzuyu’s face resting in the crook of her neck. The vampire inhaled deeply, hearing the mortals heart pound and smelling the blood as it rushed through untapped veins. She pulled away a little, feeling drunk.

 

“You smell delicious,” Tzuyu hummed, feeling her fangs extend in her mouth, “Mind if I have a taste? It wont hurt, just a little pinch.”

 

She gently kissed the skin where the woman’s neck joined her shoulder, earning herself a gasp. Tzuyu couldn’t wait any more, she was starving.

 

“It’ll only last a moment,” Tzuyu whispered, breath fanning the woman’s neck, “Just one quick bite, my delicate…little….flower…”

 

Her mouth opened, preparing to sink her teeth in….when suddenly a strong force separated her from her meal. Tzuyu was taken off guard, scattered across the ground and when she finally looked up she found a blade pointed at her throat. The woman was on the floor a little way away, shell-shocked by what had just happened as Sana glared down at the vampire, katana not moving from her neck. Tzuyu could probably have given a fight, but knowing the rest of the group were close by she didn’t wish to test her luck.

 

“You know,” Sana snapped, addressing the victim but not looking at her, “A smart girl would be running for her life.”

 

The woman looked at Sana stunned.

 

“Go!” Sana barked,

 

It was enough for the woman to scramble away, abandoning the washing she had been so occupied with a moment ago. This left the duo in their stance, Sana furiously tempted to slay the vampire on the floor and the vampire herself looking almost amused.

 

“Jealous?” Tzuyu smirked,

 

Sana pressed the sword to the immortals neck, Tzuyu hissing as it became uncomfortable, “What the hell are you doing?”

 

“I’m a vampire, Sana.” Tzuyu growled, unhappy at appearing weak, “I need blood to survive.”

 

Sana wasn’t having it, “Drink animal blood, or use some of the reserves from the castle. But I will not allow you to harm any innocents on my watch.”

 

“You wish for me to starve?” Tzuyu asked, “You want me weak?”

 

“I don’t care,” Sana snapped, “You will not drain any human blood whilst I’m around is that understood.”

 

“Or what?” Tzuyu hissed, trying to stand but unable to without Sana’s blade entering her neck,

 

Sana’s eyes hardened, “I will slay you where you stand. I may not be well equipped to fight a vampire but trust me when I say if I witness you touching one of my kind again I shall destroy you.”

 

Sheathing her blade Sana turned and marched away, leaving Tzuyu to curse her as she lay starving on the bank of the river. Dahyun raised an eyebrow as Sana returned, eyes looking like murder. She knew her friend had a short temper but with Tzuyu not appearing until a few moments later had the animalis desperately wondering if she had snapped and staked her. When Tzuyu did return her eyes were shining, unspoken fury on a usually amused face. Even Momo noticed the duo keeping their distance, more so than usual. Usually Tzuyu would be right behind Sana, making jokes or riling the other girl up but right at this moment it seemed as though any comment could lead to the duo attacking each other. Nobody wanted to place bets on a winner so they chose to say nothing. Soon most of them ended up in the river: Chaeyoung and Mina were teaching Dahyun to swim, Sana and Jeongyeon were dipping their toes as Jihyo froze and unfroze a little patch of water a small way away. Tzuyu and Nayeon were sat away from the group, not interested in joining the fun.

 

Jeongyeon had removed her armour, not finding it necessary when lazing by a lake. She knew Tzuyu wouldn’t let Nayeon get hurt, Father may be ruler of the Other but Nayeon was the only God they believed in here. Tzuyu would fight for her if she needed to. The cool water ran over her feet as she simply enjoyed a moment of peace following weeks of non-stop doomsday talk. Sure, she was a warrior - trained to lay down her life for those she followed, however even she could revel in an occasional day off. Her eyes drifted to Jihyo, continuously freezing and unfreezing the same section of water. Playing with how much she could freeze. The look of concentration on her face was somewhat endearing. Jeongyeon lost herself a little in the dedication Jihyo showed for her power and her people, they say great leaders will put their people in front of their own needs and Jihyo had always shown herself to do just that. She had literally pulled water from the dry air to keep them nourished, a task that had proven to exhaust Jihyo’s power greatly seeing as there was very little water in the air. Jihyo had even convinced Jeongyeon to relax when they were in the group, that personal time was important. Nayeon would be fine alone for a few moments.

 

A few months ago Jeongyeon would have said that Nayeon was the only person whom she would willingly give her life for, now that loyalty had managed to extend to Jihyo as well. She didn’t know when or why, but now she found herself wishing to protect the Queen of Orbis. She knew Nayeon had noticed, the elder sending her to guard Jihyo more often now - stating it was because the Ice Queen was a prime target for attack. If Jeongyeon had not known any better she would have thought Nayeon was attempting some kind of matchmaking scheme. It had always been made clear that Jeongyeon was allowed to go off and start her own family, Nayeon had encouraged it but the wooden woman had no other life goal but defending the daughter of life and death. These feelings that Jeongyeon was afflicted with when Jihyo was nearby were alien to her, the wish to keep the woman safe from all those who wanted her wronged. Maybe---

 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!”

 

All eyes snapped round to see a group of men now gathered round Tzuyu and Nayeon. Jeongyeon was momentarily stunned, she had let her guard down and now one of those bastards had a dagger to Nayeon’s neck. Tzuyu had another suspended in mid-air by his throat, the masks these men wore along with their weapons disclosed their identity. They were a problem both sides of the border - bandits. Sana moved first running forward, katana out and ready. Mina following, her own cutlass raised and ready with Jihyo already creating ice in her palms. Snapping out of it Jeongyeon looked to find her sword, only to find it sat with Nayeon on top of her armour.

 

“Tzuyu!” Sana called,

 

Tzuyu’s eyes snapped to her briefly before she growled and flung the man away like a rag-doll. Two men were ready and worked to restrain her as the group took a fighting stance.

 

“Well, well boys,” Their leader sniggered, “We’ve gone and caught a real life vampire. Ain’t she pretty?”

 

“They both are boss,” Idiot 1# cackled, “Such nice clothes, they must have tons of pretty pennies in their petticoats.”

 

“Do I look like I wear petticoats you heathen?” Tzuyu hissed,

 

“I like this one, Coup.” One laughed, “Let’s keep her…”

 

“Now, now,” S.Coups chuckled, “You can’t keep a pet vampire, Woozi - she’d kill you without a second thought.”

 

Jeongyeon stared at Tzuyu, she could easily have knocked the duo away but she didn’t. There were thirteen men, one with a knife to a surprisingly calm Nayeon’s neck while two held on to Tzuyu. The leader stood before them, playing with the red and blue amulet Nayeon often wore, ignoring the women ready to attack when given an opportunity. Then a screech came from above as an eagle descended to attack the men, it was enough to make them throw the two women to the ground and scramble. Tzuyu using vampiric speed to drag Nayeon over to where Momo and Chaeyoung were, she had a promise to keep. Drawing her bow she trained it on the leader, just in case. Sana was also moving faster now, taking on as many as she could. They were fast but she had more trained skill, her katana making strong blows with every swing.

 

Arrows distracting the men when one got too close to Sana.

 

Jihyo was producing balls of ice as quickly as she could flinging them with deadly accuracy, she froze some men’s feet to the ground making them fall when Eagle-Dahyun swooped to attack. Jeongyeon was utterly useless in the fight, unable to get close enough to her sword to help the group fight back. They were outnumbered heavily, especially since Momo and Chaeyoung were pacifists to anyone’s knowledge and Tzuyu was forced to protect them. There was nothing to throw, nothing to use as a weapon close enough, all she could do was stand back and watch. Sana was in her element, flying through each bandit swiping and stabbing her way, with Eagle-Dahyun and Jihyo causing distractions and stopping the bandits in their tracks the criminals began to realise they may have picked the wrong fight.

 

“FALL BACK!” One yelled,

 

The men began to kick their legs free of ice and duck under the vicious claws of the eagle swooping down on them. Mina was in front of Nayeon now, fighting anyone that got close. She lack the skill and speed that Sana had, she didn’t have Jihyo’s power or Tzuyu precision but she was valiant in fighting off anyone that tried to go for the daughter of life and death. Chaeyoung watched from afar, it was like Mina was dancing with the sword. She looked to elegant in a strange way, gentle but strong moves under the clanging of swords and footsteps of retreat.

 

“Cowards!” S.Coups called as the group scattered away,

 

Furious he turned to where the weakest in the group were stood, in the confusion of ice and eagles and escaping bandits he went unnoticed as he ran forward with his dagger. Tzuyu spotted him, training her arrow and drawing back ready to fire. He slowed a little before smirking, he lifted a nearby branch and used his sharp dagger to point the end at he walked slowly towards where the vampire stood.

 

“I think we both know if you were going to kill me you would have done it moments ago, parasite.”

 

Tzuyu didn’t react, just kept aiming.

 

He waved the makeshift stake at her, “I’m going to enjoy this.”

 

Momo nearly reached out to pull Tzuyu back when the vampire refused to move, but realised she couldn’t. Chaeyoung became the priority, Momo tucking her behind herself and extending her wings for more defence. S.Coups laughed, when he was close enough he used his hand to gently move the arrow away before tutting, “Never killed a vampire before, are you all this pathetic?”

 

He raised the stake.

 

“Rest in peace.”

 

Before the stake could land however, there was a blur. Jeongyeon had finally snapped and charged the bandit leader, tackling him to the floor. They rolled around for a moment, Jeongyeon trying to rip the stake from his hands. They grappled for a while, Jeongyeon feeling the wood of the stake dragging against her wooden torso as the bandit tried to stab at her. She could hear running as the group tried to get to them and help as the fighters rolled one over the other into the river below. Jeongyeon couldn’t feel the cold water on her body but as her short hair dunked under the water she realised where they had ended up. With one more roll she was above him again, only it was poorly timed….

 

As she rose he stuck up his armed hand, the stake slicing harshly into the side of her neck. She couldn’t stop the cry she let out as she felt him shove her off. He pushed her head into the water, the cold blue now turning a burning red as the blood surrounded her. Her vision began to grow dark and blurry, she could hear shouting but it was far from her. Her throat burned, distracting from the gash in her neck. As she tried to free herself she felt his dagger slicing at the flesh of her flailing arms. Luckily he realised he was now the outnumbered one and released her, allowing her to come up and splutter for air before taking off in the same direction as his comrades. Jeongyeon didn’t know who pulled her on to land but it didn’t matter, the wound and the near drowning causing her consciousness to fade quick. The last thing she saw before black was Nayeon and Jihyo next to her, Nayeon’s clothes soaked, both looking terrified as Nayeon said a quick prayer. Then nothing.

 

“Will she be okay!?” Jihyo asked,

 

“I have asked my mother to send her strength,” Nayeon said, somewhat distantly as worry took over her features, “We need supplies to treat the wound.”

 

Jihyo nodded, now was not the time to get emotional, she swallowed the lump in her throat, “Dahyun, Mina get her on one of the horses.”

 

Mina looked sheepish, “The bandits ran off with them.”

 

Jihyo could curse, “Fine, Dahyun become a horse.”

 

_POP!_

“Momo or Chaeyoung, I don’t care who - grab her things.” Was the next order,

 

More orders were barked and they quickly got Jeongyeon securely on Horse-Dahyun’s back, Sana watched from afar. She was probably not going to be of any help so chose to keep her distance, her eyes flicked to Tzuyu who was stood by her looking almost sad at the state of the guard.

 

“Why didn’t you shoot?” Sana asked, anger replaced by pure confusion,

 

Tzuyu glared at her, not teasing or amused, just pure hatred.

 

“You told me not to.” Tzuyu’s nose wrinkled and she called out to Jihyo, “Let me go ahead, her blood is tempting.”

 

With that Tzuyu marched off, leaving Sana feeling a mixture of anger at being blamed and of guilt for feeling as though her threat to Tzuyu had overcomplicated things.

 

After all, Tzuyu was a woman of her word.


	11. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Zeb for helping me with this one :) She is a queen and shall be respected as such. Her help will be in the next chapter. I also played with my formatting a little on a suggestion from a friend.
> 
> WELCOME TO DAY ONE OF MY TWELVE DAYS OF FICMAS! 
> 
> Follow @Elcten so that you don’t miss any of the days, this is all I have so someone please give a shit!
> 
> BTW - It’s not specified last chapter but Tzuyu was speaking to the girl by the lake in a different language.

** **Chapter X - Wounded** **

** **

Horse-Dahyun galloped as fast as she could without Jeongyeon flying off and injuring herself further. The village gates were open, thank the Gods, which allowed for the group to enter with no troubles. Most of the women were following behind at a slower pace, Sana helping Momo hide her wings again in order to not draw more attention than they wanted. Tzuyu had gone ahead, disappearing through the village gates long before the group had, Jeongyeon may not be as appealing due to being made of mostly wood but blood was blood and Tzuyu was beginning to get hungry.

 

The village looked normal enough, two stone faced guards stood either side of the gate barely acknowledging the presence of such an obscure group. Those on the village streets noticed them, however, from the moment they entered they were being watched. They had ensured to keep their identities secret, hoods up and heads down - there was no point drawing more attention than the mass they already had.

 

Long cobble stone streets ran between grey buildings, these houses, shops, inns all were shoddily made and decrepit. Windows held no glass, instead the only separation from the outside streets were dirty fabrics put up to resemble drapes. For some without this luxury, they had accessed some of the dying trees and placed the boards over the holes in their homes. The homes had no doors in most cases, revealing family homes with small, frail children looking out at the newcomers with curiosity.

 

Sana and Dahyun found they felt simultaneously homesick and uncomfortable in this latest scenery change. The duo had grown up in a poor village of their own, but it was never this poor or desolate. The faces of their villagers were never so empty, the blank stares of passers-by causing the entire group to keep shuffling along somewhat uncomfortably. There was no warm welcome, no obvious centre of town activity that the group could approach for assistance.

 

It didn’t matter for Jihyo though, she lead the group through the somewhat crowded cobblestone street on a mission. Her eyes combed the environment, looking for some form of inn they could take up residence in for the night. The hostility in the air was not lost on her, she just cared very little for it. The injuries Jeongyeon had sustained moments before were more pressing than inter-world relations. Had she been in the right frame of mind Nayeon may have though this reason to chastise her, however she was equally as worried if less openly so.

 

Nayeon was not naive, she knew that showing any sign of distress was weakness. These people would know who she was, who her parents were, what she represented. If they were to survive she needed to remain strong. No weakness. No reason to show those around them that the daughter of life and death was frightened.

 

They walked through the streets, reaching the centre of town where (to their relief) they found a market. The bustle around the stalls paused somewhat at the sight of strangers in the town, previously normal speaking tones lowered to that of conspiratorial whispers. Nayeon felt herself grow irritated, Horse-Dahyun was beginning to grow uncomfortable with the liquid she could feel on her back from the injured woman.

 

Everyone was tired from the fight mere moments ago and they couldn’t continue too far without knowing where Tzuyu had slunk off to. They couldn’t risk being seen as the enemy and chances were if Jihyo stepped up to take charge it could make things a lot worse. Truthfully they did not have time to waste here and they all knew it, so now it was for Nayeon to take control.

 

She stepped out in front of the others, her aura changed from the silent observer to something more - commanding and demanding all eyes on to her. Two gentle hands came to the front of her hood and lowered it, the moment two differently coloured eyes were seen the whispers around them became louder. For everyone knew who she was, she was the daughter of life and death and right now she was not in a good mood. One gaze over the crowd of grey faces earned her silence.

 

“Nos autem in quodam loco de opus ad quieti,” The unfamiliar language fell from her lips with such power even the Ice Queen froze under it’s might, “Operam nostram desideret amicus est nocere.”

** **

More murmuring from the crowd, they looked distrustfully at the strangers. Sana looked back with just as much distrust, she didn’t know why it hadn’t occurred to any of them that the Other would have a different language to the common tongue used in Orbis. Tzuyu had used a few of these phrases before, Sana now remembered, small little sayings would roll of the vampire’s tongue that she could not understand.

 

Usually she’d write them off as Tzuyu using an older language to irritate her, Sana could get grumpy at the prospect of not knowing something - a fact Tzuyu had quickly become aware of, but hearing the language being used by others led her to believe a new theory. Could Tzuyu really be using their language to benefit them? To make things easier? She was immortal and had thousands of years to learn any language she liked, it was possible that she had learned the common tongue due to boredom. Suddenly, Sana was distracted by a familiar face pushing through the crowd to where a large, bearded man stood with his arms folded.

 

The girl from the lakeside.”

 

“Pater autem ibi mulier! Et me servavit ab vampire in lacum!”

 

She pointed at Sana, the vigilante now the focus of the staring.

 

“W-What did she say?” Momo asked quietly,

 

“Quod mulier?” The man asked in a booming voice,

 

The girl nodded.

 

Nayeon turned to look at Sana, “You saved her from Tzuyu apparently.”

 

Sana swallowed and nodded to the man.

 

The man searched the faces of each member of the group, eyes resting a second longer on Jeongyeon who truly did not look so well.

 

“Ut maneat vobiscum in horreum. Sed si molestum nobis faciam…” he began sternly,

 

“Nos autem non tuus hoc gestum est. Gratias tibi.” Nayeon told him, bowing her head to him, “He is allowing us to stay a night in their barn.”

 

“A barn?” Mina asked, “Jeongyeon needs--”

 

“I know.” Nayeon hissed, “But we have no ground to push for anything else.”

 

Nayeon nodded to the man and he lead them through the village. The girl hung back a moment, walking alongside Sana who bristled slightly at the attentions.

 

“Nayeon,” She snapped through grit teeth, “We still need to find Tzuyu.”

 

“You suddenly seem concerned with the resident immortal.” Mina commented, her tone was light and teasing,

 

Sana glared at her, “We should not get separated.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Nayeon rolled her eyes, irritation now visible, “Vampire et captivum me, ego opus ei locate.”

 

The man grunted, “Custodibus portae apprehensam, erit cras igne.”

 

Nayeon looked at him, “Ea debet reddidit mihi.”

 

He shook his head, “Et illi consurgebant adversum me et filia. Necesse est mori.”

 

Nayeon turned to waiting eyes as they arrived at the barn on the outskirts of the village, “She’s been arrested, they plan to kill her tomorrow.”

 

Sana huffed, “Idiot.”

 

Nayeon thanked their hosts and they got Dahyun into the barn. Chaeyoung went in first with Momo, arranging the straw to make a passable bed to lay Jeongyeon on. Sana helped get Jeongyeon off of Dahyun and settled on to the hay, she then produced Dahyun’s clothes as the girl changed back from horse form. Jihyo began rooting through their bags for supplies, eager to start treating the wounds.

 

“Sana, Mina, Momo - go and see if you can get some medical supplies.” Jihyo ordered, “Dahyun, Chaeyoung - you two see if you can find Tzuyu. We need a plan to save her if we wish to leave tomorrow.”

 

“Aye, aye Captain.” Mina drawled,

 

Chaeyoung giggled earning a shy smile back.

 

“You seem to have gotten comfortable with us,” Dahyun, no clothed once again, acknowledged, “I don’t know whether to view that as good or bad.”

 

“It is a sign I no longer entertain the view one of you will kill me in my sleep.”

 

That was the last Jihyo heard before the remaining party members had closed the barn door leaving just the three of them. She was angry.

 

“How can they joke in such a way when Jeongyeon is hurt?” She snapped, kneeling next to the fallen girl with the few supplies they had,

 

Nayeon sighed, “They have yet to understand how severe their situation is. At the end of this, they all believe they will come home. Even the more realistic among them.”

 

Jihyo began gently cleaning the wound, “Then they are fools.”

 

“They’re mortals. For them the only way they know to survive is with the hope that they shall one day return home again. It is this belief that keeps them going. Look at those around us in the village, they board up their windows in the hope that nobody learns how to loosen the boards. That is the only way they can protect themselves and their family. By praying they have done enough. They didn’t have optimism beaten from them like the wizards did to you, nor have they come to understand the lack of worth their lives truly hold over time like Tzuyu and I. To them they live for aeons, to the Gods they are present only a few moments.”

 

“Then why fight to save them?”

 

Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon, reaching out to touch her face before hesitating, “Because they are good. Because they are innocent.”

 

“What do you--”

 

“I need to rest.” Nayeon interrupted, heading to the opposite side of the barn,

 

“Wait…”

 

“I’m tired Jihyo.”

 

“Just one more question,” Jihyo snapped, “Those bandits, they spoke the common tongue. Nobody in this village could.”

 

Nayeon paused, thinking a moment to herself, “I knew the border was getting weaker, they must have come through….but nothing bigger than the hounds should have been able to…I need to rest. I’ll find out how they got through, I promise.”

 

Jihyo swallowed and nodded, “Good night.”

 

“Good night.”

 

Once Nayeon had settled back, Jihyo looked around the room. She checked Jeongyeon once more before standing and quickly turning up the lantern that had been left perched on the wall. With the added light she was able to see her task better, the wound was cleaned as best to could and luckily the wound was not too deep. Trying not to get herself distracted by blood on her hands, Jihyo took some thread and began stitching up the wound on her neck.

 

Mina, as a sea captain who was used to tending to injuries like this, would probably have been a better choice to remain behind but Jihyo found herself at discomfort with the idea of leaving the fallen soldier. Jeongyeon hadn’t been as she had expected, at least in some ways. Sure she was as dedicated as Jihyo had heard about, she was just as brave as the stories if not more so.

 

But she wasn’t unfeeling.

 

The stories told that the wooden woman was emotionless, as hard and cold as the oak that made up her torso. Her sole purpose was to protect the daughter of life and death and she would only concern herself with her mission. But that wasn’t all Jihyo had seen, she had seen a warmth in the woman too. The way she would take time and care to explain somewhat normal concepts that were alien to Momo and Chaeyoung, the way she would join in on Sana’s rare teasing moods. The look she shared with Tzuyu whenever the concept of immortality and loss were brought up.

 

It was then that Jihyo realised the similarities between them both, Jihyo the Ice Queen and Jeongyeon the Wooden Woman. Both monikers for cold, strong figures whom saw only duty but that was untrue. They were still human, they still longed to love and be accepted by the warmth of mortality that was kept far from them.

 

Truthfully, Jihyo saw herself in Jeongyeon as well as something she knew she was missing. Something maybe the elder woman could give to her.

 

A groan interrupted her thoughts, she looked down to see Jeongyeon stirring. Brown eyes opened to meet hers before wincing in pain, once aware she was no longer laying in the lake Jeongyeon attempted to sit up.

 

“Don’t move,”Jihyo ordered gently, “You’re very hurt.”

 

“W-What happened?” Was the hoarse reply,

 

“You were stabbed, rather badly,” Jihyo informed her, “The others have gone to find supplies--”

 

“And Nayeon?”

 

Jihyo ignored the stab to her chest.

 

“Resting. She was worried for you.”

 

Though still somewhat agitated, Jeongyeon appeared to trust Jihyo’s words as truth and settled down again. For a moment calm washed over the barn, a quick moment of peace after a hard fought battle.

 

“Stay awake.” Jihyo told her gently when she saw Jeongyeon’s eyelids drooping, “We do not know if we can rouse you again.”

 

Jeongyeon whined in protest, she was sleepy. Jihyo chuckled, it was an uncharacteristically cute sound from the usually stern seeming woman.

 

“I am so tired.”

 

“You must stay awake.”

 

Pause.

 

“Tell me something.” Jeongyeon requested,

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Tell me something, anything.” Jeongyeon opened her tired eyes to look at her, “Just stop me sleeping.”

 

Jihyo thought a moment, it seemed all memories had averted her until she remembered the conversation she had been having with Momo by the water.

 

“Momo was telling me earlier of the Winter Festival they have in Mediocris.” Jihyo spoke low and gently, trying to remember all Momo had said, “She told me about the feast and the decorations, how they would all sit up and await the first flakes of ice to settle on the leaves. The forest stays warm while ice dances in the air, they celebrate well into the night with fine food and good music.”

 

“Momo must love that.”

 

“Indeed, she said it’s her favourite time of year. They do this funny thing apparently, in which they put everyone’s name into a hat and draw one each a few weeks before. Then on the night of the festival they give out gifts to the person they drew. Last year Momo got socks apparently, she pouted when she told me that. She said she was still grateful, but was somewhat put out that they were three sizes too small.”

 

Jeongyeon chuckled before it descended into a cough.

 

“At least she can shrink.”

 

“True.” Jihyo hummed, gently pushing Jeongyeon’s hair back without thinking to much of it, “I’d love to see such a festival, I spend the winter period in my castle. It would be nice to experience something so warm and bright when the world is cold.”

 

“I always loved snow,” Jeongyeon smiled, staring at the ceiling, “Whenever it would snow in Orbis I would stand by the window pane in Nayeon’s study and watch it fall. It’s so pretty when it sits there untouched. I haven’t been able to go out in it in years, my mind must stay on my task.”

 

Jihyo smiled, “Maybe when this is all over we can do both. You can play in the snow and I can attend the festival.”

 

Jeongyeon looked at her, “Maybe we could do so together, the festival sounds nice.”

Jihyo had learned to despise ice, when cold is all you know eventually the longing to be warm becomes painful. She never enjoyed snow, where others saw pure white she saw the eventual black slush. But maybe that could change? Perhaps if Jeongyeon was there too, Jihyo could enjoy the cold? Maybe it wasn’t about finding warmth but rather about having someone to keep her warm. At least Jihyo could allow herself to hope so.

 

Jihyo stroked her hair again, “I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my AFF account


End file.
